Hermione Granger and the Weasley Wedding
by HermioneGranger4343
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Ron and Hermione have decided that their relationship is worth pursuing. This first chapter is just kind of an introduction to the story, but as it goes on, they face Viktor Krum, Cho Chang, and a whole lot of other things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mystery Parcel

**Chapter 1: Mystery Parcel**

Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed gazing out the window of her parents' home. She almost didn't know what to do with herself now that she and Ron and Harry had finished with Hogwarts and there would be no more roaming the castle for adventures—not as students anyway. Ron had been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts teaching Charms, since Professor Flitwick had had his memory irrevocably obliviated during the war with Voldemort. The poor man was having to re-learn everything, and as such could not possibly remain a professor since he knew nothing of the subject himself. Hermione had been offered the position of teaching Arithmancy, because so many students were beginning to want to undertake it and there was only one teacher. Only one teacher could not handle the job, McGonagall had told her, and then she had proceeded to ask her if she wanted the position. Hermione and Ron had both been delighted to accept. They would be the youngest teachers ever to have been accepted at Hogwarts, and so would be under close watch by the Ministry. There was more than one reason that Ron and Hermione were glad that they were both teaching at Hogwarts the following year. Ever since the war was over and Ron had almost died at the hand of Voldemort, Hermione had realized how strong her feelings were for Ron. They had finally begun dating, although it had become much more serious over the past month.

Suddenly, a snowy white owl interrupted Hermione's musings by fluttering outside the window until she opened it. She left it open, as it was a nice balmy day in June. "Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed, excited to see her friend, Harry Potter's, owl. He and Ginny Weasley had recently gotten married, as had Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Harry and Ginny had been gone for a couple of weeks vacationing after Harry's defeat of Voldemort and a large wedding. Hermione wasn't sure where they had gone, but he and Ginny both had been writing regularly to her and Ron. She and Ron would compare letters when she went to visit The Burrow later this summer. Hermione thanked Hedwig with an owl treat and Hedwig took off out the window into the sunset as Hermione ripped the envelope open in her hurry to see what Harry or Ginny had to say. Often, the letters that were sent were signed by both of them, but occasionally, Hermione would get one from just one of them.

Dear Hermione:

We are having a fantastic time! I do hope everything is going well for you. I have accepted a job as an Auror as well as the teaching position in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, although, I don't believe the need for either will be as fierce now that Voldemort has been vanquished. Ginny will be helping me teach this course so that when I am called away on Auror business, the class will still be in session. She will be continuing as a student in the meantime. I hope you will write to me with news of you and Ron? See you at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter

Ginny Potter

Hermione didn't know what to think. They would all be teaching at Hogwarts? This was just too good to be true. Old McGonagall had found a way to keep them together for longer than they had thought would be possible. She carefully folded the letter back up and put it in her trunk. She was pulling out some parchment on which to reply to Harry when Pigwidgeon and Errol, the Weasley owls both came hurtling in the window. Errol politely landed and dropped his parcel on the bed. He and Hermione turned their eyes to Pigwidgeon, or Pig, as he was more fondly known, who was about the size of a tennis ball and was zooming so fast around the room, Hermione could hardly catch a glimpse at him.

"Pig! Slow down! I'll give you an owl treat if you'll give me whatever you've got." Pig finally ground to a halt rolling over and over on the quilt on Hermione's bed. Hermione untied the letter from his leg and handed him a treat as well. Errol nipped her hand and she remembered to give him one too. The two owls both sat there looking patiently on as if they had nothing better to do. Hermione suspected whoever had written her—probably Ron—wanted a reply immediately. She opened the letter, but not with the hurriedness she had used on Harry's letter. Ron wrote to her almost daily, and she could not possibly see how he could have more words to put on parchment to her after yesterday's long complaint about all the people staying at The Burrow because of Bill's and Ginny's weddings. When she finally got it open, she read it through twice, puzzling over its contents.

Hermione,

We had this parcel shipped directly to you from the seller. Do not open it, because the time is not right yet. We want to come and get you so you can spend the rest of the summer with us. Your parents will definitely need to visit before we go back to Hogwarts to teach. I'll tell you more when you get here.

Love,

Ron

Why on earth would he not want her to open it? She wanted to know its contents here and now. She knew how Harry must have felt when he got all their letters when the Order was formed and they couldn't tell him much because their owls could have been intercepted. Frustration building, she composed a simple letter back to Ron stating that they could come and get her, she supposed, and that she would constrain herself from opening the package, no matter how badly she truly wanted to. She sent the reply back tied to Pig since Errol didn't seem to care either way and Pig just seemed to beg for another job to do. They took off into the fading twilight, and Hermione set herself to packing her things. Her room was relatively neat, but earlier that day she had been unable to find her quill and had rummaged until it looked like the wreck of the Hesperus. She neatly packed what she would need for The Burrow and for Hogwarts in her trunk, since odds were, she would not be returning home before going back. As she pondered more about Hogwarts, she wondered who would be the new Potions teacher since Snape was no longer teaching at Hogwarts, but in hiding somewhere. The wizarding world was not happy with him, because in the end of the war with Voldemort, he was unable to decide with whom his loyalties lay. He instead went into hiding and had been there ever since. She supposed it could be Draco Malfoy, who, at the very end of all things, when Ron's life was hanging in the balance, Malfoy just decided he couldn't kill Ron, no matter what the dislikes were. He defied Voldemort and freed Ron, and had Harry not come along at that moment, Draco would have for sure been dead. She and Ron and Harry and anyone else who had attended school with Draco didn't particularly care for him. However, he had saved Ron's life, and that made them allies, no matter what he had done before that point.

She finished packing and put her pajamas on. She climbed under her covers, her window still open, with a bit of a breeze blowing across her face. She fell asleep thinking of spending time with Ron. She was smiling as her eyes closed. This was how Ron found her the next morning, with sunlight streaming across her face. She was still sleeping rather peacefully. He had come alone to get her, because he didn't want Fred or George making fun. Every time they saw him, now, they had something to say about him and Hermione being together. Most often it was, "Ronniekins has a girlfriend!" over and over until at last, Ron either left the room or shouted at them, having turned a quite dark shade of scarlet. Mrs. Weasley had told him that the anomaly would pass once they got used to the idea of their little brother having a girlfriend. Ron had shrugged and huffed out of the room to fetch Hermione, as this had all happened again this morning before he left.

As Ron looked at Hermione, he struggled against the urge to kiss her until she woke up. She might yell at him, he thought, about having morning breath and how disgusting it was. He grinned, thinking of their first real kiss. (There had been one kiss before this one, but not so serious.) It had sort of been accidental—it was accidental in the fact that it had only happened because of the feelings that Ron's near-death experience had brought to the surface—which made it even funnier to think about. Brave Draco Malfoy had just come running in and freed Ron, and Harry came in just after, so Ron and Hermione had time to escape, pulling Draco along behind them, so that it left Harry to face Voldemort alone, which had been his request, and would fulfill the prophecy. After they reached safety and found their brooms, they had flown back to Hogwarts for the protection it offered. When they had arrived, awkward thanks had been offered to Malfoy, and he had left them to go talk to McGonagall and tell her what events had taken place. That had left Ron and Hermione alone in the Great Hall. They had decided to head to Gryffindor Tower and talk on the way.

"You know," Hermione had said, "I truly thought you were going to die. I wanted to help you, but my mind just went blank. I couldn't remember any charms to free you or any spell that could have helped."

"That's all right. I quite understand. I was pretty scared myself. I was even more scared than when Harry and I ran into that giant spider of Hagrid's!"

"Well," Hermione giggled, knowing Ron's fear of spiders was greater than most of her fears combined. "That is saying something!" They had laughed companionably then. "But," she continued, "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had died. I think I might have died myself!"

"Oh? Am I worth that much to you, then?" Ron's heart was thumping so loudly in his chest, he was certain that Hermione could hear it. They had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and had stopped to continue talking. The Fat Lady even saw that this conversation was of utmost importance, and for once, she didn't interrupt. Hermione had told Ron once of her feelings when he was hunting up that "treasure" at the bottom of the Black Lake and they had sort of kissed then, but it wasn't much more than a friendly peck. He had not had these kinds of feelings when that had happened.

"You're worth more to me than I think even you know." She looked deep into his eyes, and he thought for sure that he was going to expire right there on the spot. She put her hand up to his face and gently caressed him and then let her fingers run through his hair. He faintly heard his broom clatter to the floor as he reached for her to pull her into an embrace. When their lips met, it had been as if fireworks were going off all around them. Ron began to wonder why he didn't do this sooner, since it was so enjoyable. When they parted, they were both panting for breath, hearts pounding. A bit embarrassed, Ron had then offered the password to the open-mouthed Fat Lady and they had gone into the Common Room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, along with a few first years gathered off in a corner, were the only others present.

"Oi, you look like you've been running all the way up the stairs! What's happened to Harry?" Neville had announced their arrival so loudly that a few girls came down the stairs from the girls' dormitories and peered around the corner.

"We don't know. We left him alone with Voldemort," Hermione supplied breathlessly, as Ron seemed lost in his own world.

"Ron? Ron? Ron! RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron jumped and fell off the edge of Hermione's bed where he had been sitting and thinking back to the past. She was now sitting up and any hopes of him kissing her awake were clearly past. "What the devil were you thinking about?"

"I dunno," he lied, not wanting her to know that he was thinking about kissing her again. It seemed that that was all he thought about these days along with their future together. As it crossed his mind again, the grin returned to his face. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you had the same look as you do now on your face!"

"What look?" he squawked, now looking a bit harried. He felt as if he were under interrogation by the Ministry.

"You had quite a silly little grin on your face. Are you the only one picking me up then?" She had, thankfully, changed the subject.

"Yes," he replied, a dark look crossing his face. "Fred and George wanted to come, but I told them no."

"Whatever for? They are so funny!"

"Because they won't stop making fun of my having a girlfriend." He averted his eyes as Hermione burst into giggles.

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Oh, just you wait! They'll be in on you as soon as we get there; have no doubts. All I've heard all week is 'Ronniekins has a girlfriend' every time I round a corner and they're present. I've been hiding in my room writing to you for two days. They saw me when I came down for breakfast this morning and they were right back at it. I am so tired of them. I wish they would go back and manage their joke shop, but they have employees now, and don't have to be there all the time."

Hermione was now gasping for breath she was laughing so hard. "What did your mum say?" erHHHERmialkdfl;akdflaksdfhl;kdHldkfja;lsdfaskdfh;laksdhf;laksdhflshe gasped between laughter.

"She said they would stop eventually."

"And they will. Don't worry about it. They're your brothers and brothers tease each other."

"Percy, Bill, and Charlie don't tease me."

"That's because Bill just got married and he understands and Charlie is more mature than that. Percy thinks anything fun is not allowed, teasing included. He's an old stick in the mud. At least Fred and George like to have fun."

"That's true," Ron conceded, smiling a bit. "I could never have convinced Percy to have come out into the garden and play Quidditch with us. He never did enjoy pulling up garden gnomes and throwing them halfway across the field either."

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll be down. You can go ahead and take my trunk down if you want. I'll have to find Crookshanks, too."

When Hermione was dressed, she ran downstairs. "Mum, have you seen Crookshanks? I can't find him anywhere."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Granger replied. "I let him out last night and he came back this morning. He's in the kitchen now eating his breakfast."

"Thanks Mum." Hermione smiled and ran to hug her mother. "You're not overly angry that I'm going to Ron's are you?"

"No, dear, of course not! I am so proud of you getting that teaching position. I do hope you will come to visit on holiday."

"Of course I will! Where's Daddy?"

"In the living room with his coffee and the newspaper, I believe."

"All right, I'm going to say goodbye to him. I love you!"

Hermione finished saying goodbye to her parents and Ron, Hermione's trunk grasped in one hand, and Hermione, Crookshanks held tightly in her arms, Disapparated with a loud crack right there in Hermione's living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Burrow

**Chapter 2: The Burrow**

Ron and Hermione, along with Crookshanks, and Hermione's trunk, appeared moments later, holding hands in the Weasley's kitchen fireplace. Ron's mother was magically preparing lunch and was mysteriously absent from the kitchen, as knives chopped vegetables on their own. A pot was on the stove with a spoon stirring it as if a magic invisible hand was on the spoon. Fred and George stood at the kitchen table testing a new product for their joke shop. It appeared to babble speech, and looked like a candy mint. The paper wrapper lying on the table said "Mixing Mint" on it. Fred and George sounded as if they were talking in a different language and they were laughing their heads off. Suddenly, they were talking normally again.

"Can you believe this? We can go ahead and put it out next week for our new monthly product! Oh, look! Ron's back." Fred looked delightedly toward the fireplace when George pointed and continued, "Hermione! How have you been?"

"Fine and the two of you?" Hermione replied.

"Old Ronniekins has been hiding from us for the last two days straight," Fred, grinning, informed her.

"Have you got any ideas on getting him out?" George asked, a mischievous smile sneaking across his face.

Hermione frowned as Crookshanks let out a yowl and jumped from her arms, scurrying from the room. Mrs. Weasley saved her from having to answer George's question. "Hermione, so good to see you, dear!" She pulled Hermione into a bear hug. "Ron, take her trunk upstairs, please, and then be so kind as to come down to lunch and call everyone as you come back." Ron scowled, as he had been planning to just Apparate upstairs and back down, but now as he had to call everyone, he would actually have to walk back down the stairs.

"Mum, why don't you just ring the dinner bell? It's worked fine all these years."

"Because, Ronald, I can't seem to find it. Now, don't talk back to me, young man. Do as you're told!" Then, she muttered something in his ear that no one else could hear, and he Disapparated from the kitchen. A few minutes later, loud cracks were heard as everyone Apparated to the kitchen. More people were present than Hermione had thought. Of course, all the Weasleys (minus Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Percy—Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work at the Ministry) were there. Also, Fleur Delacour, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were also present.

"Why are all these people here?" Hermione asked Ron when he had managed to fight his way through the crowd back to her.

"They were here for Harry and Ginny's wedding, and just haven't gone home yet." Ron looked harried from calling all the people to lunch.

"Are you sure that there isn't something you want to tell me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, looking at Ron suspiciously.

"I—" Mrs. Weasley cut him off, and he looked rather relieved.

"We won't all fit in this kitchen unless we enlarge the table. _Engorgio_." She had pointed her wand at the table and enlarged it using the Engorgement Charm so that they would all fit and she had zapped in a few chairs. Everyone took a seat, and Hermione distinctly heard, "Ronniekins has a girlfriend," muttered under Fred's and George's breaths as they all were serving themselves some vegetable stew. "Now boys, that is enough. If you want to tease, don't do it at mealtime. We're supposed to be enjoying each other's company. Now, as to sleeping arrangements—Hermione, dear, you will have Ginny's room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, you will continue to share with Ron. Bill and Fleur will continue to sleep in our living room, I suppose. Fred, George, you will have your room until next week when Harry and Ginny come back. I am afraid that you will have to share with them. Charlie, you and Percy will have to continue to share."

"How are we going to do that?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, our room hardly fits us." George chimed in.

"You'll take all of those boxes out of there and over to your flat in your joke shop. Then a bed for the two of them should fit nicely. You two will then room with Charlie and Percy." Everyone began to eat in silence. Hermione was eating, but looked anguished.

"Is something wrong?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"I feel like I'm out of place. I'm the only one with my own room," she whispered back. "I mean, Harry and Ginny could have had Ginny's room if I weren't sleeping in there. Isn't there someone who could share with me?"

"No there isn't, because Mum won't let boys share with girls unless they're married."

"Sometimes, Ron, I wish Ginny and I were still girls, with nothing more to worry about than who was going to win the House Cup."

"Yes, but we're all grown up now, aren't we, Hermione?" Ron replied, a look of sadness crossing his face. "Don't worry," he said brightening, "we'll be starting out on our own adventure soon."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Ron whispered, having almost given away his secret. "Just that we'll have lots of new adventures as professors, that's all."

"Oh." Hermione looked a bit disappointed, and Ron so wished that he could tell her the secret they were all keeping, and just what was in that parcel he had had sent to her. But it wasn't right yet. Everyone wasn't there, Harry and Ginny most importantly. "I was wondering," she continued, "if you had heard anything from Professor Lupin or Tonks. They did so like each other."

"Tonks stopped by just the other day," Ron replied, a little more loudly than a whisper now, because chatter had picked up now that everyone was finishing off their stew. "Lupin finally decided to give it a go with her, although they are still searching for a cure for his ailment. He's been getting potion to help him with it when it comes round, though, at Tonks's request. That way, they can spend more time together. I think he's still working with other werewolves, too."

"What about Sirius Black? Is he still living at Grimmauld Place?"

"I think so. Last I heard, Harry said he had fixed it up pretty nicely. That's where Harry and Ginny are living right now, even though they are coming to visit soon."

"Surely that's not where they took their vacation?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, no. That's just where they will spend their holiday vacations between school years."

"Oh," Hermione said, relieved to know that they hadn't been there all this time and not telling her. She already felt like the Weasley family was keeping something from her that she just could not put her finger on. Ron kept saying the strangest things, but when she asked about them, he always had an excuse. Although, he did get a weird look on his face, like he wanted to tell her something but could not get up the courage. She sighed and excused herself from the table.

It had been several days since Hermione's arrival at The Burrow, and Fred and George had said they had to make a trip back to their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had said that they needed to take care of some business and would be back in about a week. Mrs. Weasley had not been happy at all to hear this for some reason, but had been forced to say it was all right, as they were going to go with or without her permission.

Hermione and Ron had taken to walking and talking in the garden in the evenings. They would hold hands and sometimes sit on the ground under a tree. Occasionally they would even wander out into the field beyond the garden. One such evening, they were walking in that field and talking about the future.

"Hermione, have you thought about your future?"

"Well, of course I have, Ron. I've obtained a job and will enjoy it immensely."

"I didn't mean your career. I know you're going to be a teacher. I'm going to be one too. It's hard to think of us as Hogwarts professors, isn't it?"

"Yes, and rather funny, as well. Can you imagine taking points from Gryffindor? It would be horrible! But Slytherin, as you can imagine, would be our well-deserved revenge on them. Oh, I meant to tell you. Since McGonagall is headmistress now, she feels she can no longer be objective if she remains the head of Gryffindor House. She's going to choose a new one."

"It ought to be Harry, of course."

"Oh, it can't be Harry. Didn't he tell you? He's teaching D.A.D.A. this year _and_ he's an Auror, now. He'll be far too busy to be head of Gryffindor House. No, I think perhaps one of us may be chosen. You know Slytherin is going to need a new House leader as well."

"That reminds me, there is no Potions master."

"You're right."

"I just hope McGonagall doesn't choose someone horrid," Ron replied, grimacing.

"Look, here comes an owl. Perhaps it will be McGonagall's message. I sent her an owl yesterday asking her about all the new teaching positions." Sure enough, it was Pig that was returning.

"You sent Pig?" Ron asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Oh, you know how insistent he is when he doesn't get to carry anything for a few days. I just had to let him out into the wide world." She took the letter off Pig's leg. "Sorry, Pig, you'll have to wait until later for your owl treat. I don't have one out here." Pig flew to Ron's shoulder and lighted there as if to say he wasn't leaving until he got something. Hermione just shrugged and tore into McGonagall's letter.

To all Hogwarts professors, the new appointments are as follows:

**Charms**: Ronald Weasley

**Arithmancy 2**: Hermione Granger

**Potions**: Draco Malfoy

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**: Harry Potter

**Head of Gryffindor House**: Hermione Granger

**Head of Slytherin House**: Draco Malfoy

If your name did not appear on this notice, you will retain the same position you have had these many years.

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

"Suspicions confirmed, Ron." Hermione and Ron looked over the letter together. Pig flew away indignantly, deciding he wasn't going to get any treat until later.

"You're going to be the House leader! That's great!" Since Hermione's and Ron's positions were at the top, he noticed them first, but as he read farther he noticed something that was not to his liking as much.

"Yes, yes, but did you see who is teaching Potions and head of Slytherin?" Hermione was asking just as he saw Malfoy's name beside Potions, and Head of Slytherin House further down.

"Malfoy—well that figures, doesn't it? He was Snape's favorite. Oh well, it will be like old times. Only this time around, I think Malfoy will be a bit more forgiving than he has been in the past."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't go round calling Harry 'Professor Potty' or something of that nature."

"Yes, Hermione, and let's hope he doesn't call you a Mudblood anymore." Hermione flinched as Ron said this. She hoped that McGonagall's choosing was good.

"Oh, Ron, do you think that teaching will be much like being a student there?" Hermione leaned on a fence that was around the field they had been walking in and looked off into the distance.

"I dunno. I mean, there's no Voldemort anymore, but that doesn't mean there can't still be adventures. I'm sure there will be exciting things to fill our years as teachers." He thought to himself about the adventure he and Hermione would embark upon even before they took their positions as Hogwarts professors. He smiled down at her as she turned to look at him. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her hair. He remembered her hair the first day they had met on the train. It had been bushier than any cat he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. He had called her mental on many occasions. Her bushy hair had only added to the effect. She had begun using a smoothing charm on it so that it would stay a bit flatter, and she could even make it straight when she wanted to. Right now, though, it was pulled back a bit haphazardly and small tendrils were escaping the binding she had put them in. A small breeze lifted some of these tendrils off her neck. He felt her wrap her arms around his back and relax her head on his chest.

"Ron, do you think we have a future together? I mean, besides teaching together at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked wistfully. Ron pulled his head back from where he had been resting his chin on her head and looked into her eyes.

"Oh definitely," he replied, smiling, and he leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he rested his chin again on the top of her head.

"Good," she replied, "Because I honestly couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Besides, we need more red-headed Weasleys!" She laughed, and Ron laughed with her.

"Then our whole family would be at Hogwarts. Let's just hope we don't have twins! We certainly couldn't name them Fred and George!" Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and pulled out of Ron's arms.

"Catch me if you can, Ron!" Hermione took off running back towards The Burrow, and as Ron hurtled after her, he couldn't help but think how much he loved her, and that he couldn't imagine chasing after anyone but her through an open field where anyone could see them. He caught her in the garden, and they tumbled onto the ground, Ron on top of Hermione. They looked into each other's eyes, hearts pounding from the good run they'd just had back to The Burrow.

"Hermione," Ron said uncertainly, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Ron," Hermione replied breathlessly, and pulled him down to her in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends of Phlegm

**Chapter 3: Hermione's Confession**

Hermione and Ron went back into the house after their passionate kiss on the garden ground. She felt as if she were on cloud nine or higher. They came into the kitchen for dinner, holding hands and looking flushed. Mrs. Weasley spotted them and handed Ron a napkin. She muttered in his ear, "You're going to want to wash your face before your father sees you! He's on his way home from work. Hurry dear." Ron wet the napkin with his wand, muttering the _Aguamenti_ spell. He scrubbed his face clean of dirt and Hermione's pink lip gloss she had been wearing. Hermione was doing the same, and soon, they were washed clean of any traces of their kissing and tumbling in the dirt. Just as they finished, Arthur Apparated with a pop, home from work at the Ministry.

"Hullo, Dad," Ron said. He was still looking sheepishly away from his mother. She was smiling, but her expression was unreadable. "How was work today?"

"Oh, the usual, except for one incident this morning: some wizard thought it would be funny to bewitch a Muggle's car keys so that every time he tried to put them in and crank up his car, the key would refuse to turn and scream so loudly, that the police came thinking it was a car alarm. We successfully fixed it though, and modified their memories. Oh, and while I was out and about taking care of that, I saw Frank and Alice Longbottom. Their therapy is coming on quite successfully. I'd say that they'll be back out in the wizarding world before long. Neville will finally have his parents back. Never too late for that, I say."

"Wherever is Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, he told me to tell you that he would be along shortly. He had some business to take care of, though I doubt you'll get it out of him as quickly as you did me. You know how secretive he is about his job."

"Oh, yes, I know. Ron, dear, I found my dinner bell. It turns out that Fred and George had enchanted it to make it look like a broom. When I started to make the brooms sweep today, I noticed that one of them was half tinkling, and half making this horrible scraping noise across the floor. I figured it out shortly."

"Did you send them a Howler?" Ron asked, still standing holding Hermione's hand in the spot that they had Apparated to.

"Of course, not that it will do them any good whatsoever. Come, dears, do sit down. Oh, and I have several announcements to make at dinner tonight."

"Does she always announce things at mealtimes?" Hermione asked Ron warily.

"I'm afraid so. It's the only time she can get most of us together. That way she doesn't have to tell the same thing ten times or more. She used to have an announcement board that she would post them on, but everyone quit reading it. Needless to say, that didn't bode well. Things began going haywire. So now, all announcements are made at mealtime." Ron shook his head as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and then sat down. He put a hand comfortingly on her thigh, and she smiled over at him. People began Apparating left and right and taking seats around the enlarged table. Percy appeared at the last minute as Mrs. Weasley began serving boiled and fried fish and some deep fried chips.

When everyone had settled into their meals, Mrs. Weasley began to make her announcements. "First of all, a couple of Fleur's friends will be visiting for a day or two. They will stay in Fred and George's room since the twins are at their shop. These friends are her dear beloved sister and that other boy who was in the tournament with Harry. What was his name? He was that Quidditch player Ron was always going on about."

"Viktor Krum," Hermione said automatically. She then realized the gravity of Viktor being here. He had had sort of a thing for her during the Triwizard Tournament. She couldn't risk him being here, because that could mean she would risk losing what she and Ron had just so recently found in each other—love.

Ron watched Hermione's face closely after she said Krum's name. A myriad of expressions passed over her face. First there was anger, then what looked to him like fear, then depression, and finally a look of resignation. "All right there, Hermione?"

"Why is he coming here, Ron?" she asked putting her face in her hands, because she couldn't bear for Ron to see the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.

He grabbed her hand to pull her away from the table and called to the table at large, "Excuse us a moment. We'll be right back." They walked into the corner of the kitchen and chatter at the table resumed as if nothing were wrong. Hermione stood in the corner facing outward toward Ron and his back blocked any view of her from the table. "What is it?"

"He's going to come here…tell you things…make you jealous…you'll hate me forever!" This babble of speech escaped Hermione before she could help it and she clapped her hands over her mouth afterward, as if to stem the flow.

"Now, why would I ever hate you?" he whispered urgently. "I've just now in the garden told you I love you. It would take a lot to turn that love to hate."

"You'll hate me when Krum tells you things," Hermione said fervently.

"What kinds of things?" Ron asked patiently. Suddenly, he noticed the room had gone strangely quiet. He looked round to see that every eye was on them. He pulled Hermione from the room, and reluctant chatter resumed in the kitchen. He sat Hermione down on the couch and sat next to her. "What kinds of things?" he asked again persistently.

"The things that happened during the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione sobbed. Suddenly the whole story just came pouring out of her as if the dam had broken. "After the Yule Ball that night, when you and Harry had gone to bed, I was so angry with you for not asking me to the Ball. I went with Krum back to the Durmstrang ship to his room. Some of his mates were there, but he kicked them out. We started kissing, and he had pulled my dress robes down to my waist. It would have gone farther, except Karkaroff came bursting in on us, because his mates had told on him. Oh, Ron, I was so mad at you that I would have let it go on and on until—" she broke off with a tremendous sob. She was rocking back and forth now; the memory was so painful in her mind. Ron pulled her into the circle of his arms and let her cry for a few moments of agonizing silence. She finally lifted her head, her face rather tear-streaked. Ron thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Do you hate me then?" she whimpered.

"No," he said simply. "I mean there's nothing more to say. I can't hold your past against you. I mean, do you hold it against me because I dated Lavender Brown?"

"Of course not!"

"All right then. Leave it at that." He was thinking to himself that he couldn't hold it against her at all, especially since she did it out of anger and jealousy. He had been so stupid not to see her feelings for him then and to ask her to the Yule Ball. But then, perhaps, they wouldn't be as close as they were now. It had taken her a lot of courage to even tell him that. He hugged her close, her tears now subsiding. "C'mon, let's go back to dinner. It's getting cold, and Mum's going to think we're up to something." They rose and went back to the kitchen. They stopped at the kitchen door and he wiped her face with his napkin from earlier. "Don't worry about it," he whispered in her ear.

They sat down at the table and continued to eat. The fish was rather cold now. "Is everything all right then?" Arthur asked concernedly.

"Yes, Dad," Ron nodded as he forked a bite of cold fish into his mouth.

After dinner, Ron walked Hermione up the stairs after everyone else had headed to their rooms for the night. He kissed her goodnight outside Ginny's door. She still was looking fretful. "Don't worry about it," he told her again, and Disapparated to his room. He lay in bed thinking again about what she had told him. He would kick Viktor's Quidditch playing arse over this if he had to, he thought. As he fell asleep, he thought he could always send one of Charlie's dragons Krum's way.

Hermione lay in bed thinking about the same thing Ron was. She was thinking about how she had sworn never to tell anyone, except Ginny, and now her precious Ron knew. Amazingly enough he didn't hate her. She knew that if they were going to have any kind of future together, she was going to have to eventually tell him, but she hadn't planned on doing so this soon in their life together. They weren't even engaged yet. When she fell asleep, she dreamed of Ron proposing to her.

The next morning, Hermione woke before Ron did. She went downstairs for breakfast, only to find that the kitchen was deserted. Hermione shrugged, and began making some eggs and bacon. Ron appeared in the kitchen a little while later, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Where's Mum?"

"I don't know. When I came downstairs this morning, everyone seemed to be gone. I thought to make some breakfast, though. Sit down and eat while I go bathe." Ron did sit and eat, but wondered why she wanted to leave him instead of eating with him. He shrugged, and after eating followed Hermione's suit and took a bath. When they were both clean, Hermione suggested they go look for everyone. Finally, Hermione found a note scribbled hastily lying on the kitchen floor. "Ron, I found something!" she called and he came running.

"Look, it's a note from your mother."

"Well, what does it say?" he asked impatiently.

"It says that they're gone to London to pick up the guests. I assume she means Krum and Fleur's sister. She says they'll be back soon. Well it's obvious that Fleur and Charlie went with her. Didn't Bill have to go back to work at Gringotts today? Your father and Percy will be at work. That means that Dean, Seamus, and Neville are still upstairs asleep."

"No, they flew home last night after dinner. They said they needed to go see their families but that they would be back in a few days, on the same day as Fred and George. I think that's the day Krum and Fleur's sister are leaving. This way, we don't have too many people in the house."

"Hmm," Hermione mused. "That means we have the house to ourselves. What shall we do? It is a beautiful day."

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

"Oh dear, I just knew something like this was going to happen. You're breaking up with me aren't you? I knew you would after last night. How could I have possibly thought you would stay with me after what I told you? I—"

"I am NOT breaking up with you!" Ron exclaimed, looking flabbergasted at how she could have thought that. "I just think we should talk more seriously about our future is all."

"Oh," Hermione said, half of her relieved, the other half embarrassed. "What about our future? I thought we agreed last night that we definitely have one together."

"This is why we should talk more seriously about it, of course." Ron ruffled her hair. "Come on, let's talk outside. Better out than in, as Hagrid likes to say!" Hermione laughed at this, remembering when Ron's wand had been broken and his slug-eating spell had backfired on him when he tried to curse Malfoy for calling her a Mudblood. That had been disgusting, but now it was pretty funny.

They walked outside. "Ron, I am sorry about last night, but if we do have a future together, that is something that you would have found out anyway. I think it was better if you heard it from me."

"Yeah, well, I sort of have a confession for you, too, although I don't think it's quite as serious as the one you told me."

"All right, let's hear it," Hermione answered, feeling slightly better about her confession now that she knew he had secrets, too.

"The only reason I did any of the 'brave' things I did while we were in school was to impress you. I've liked you from the moment I saw you on the Hogwarts Express looking for Neville's toad. I remember thinking how embarrassed I was when you told me my spell for turning Scabbers yellow wasn't very good. I felt even worse when your spell to fix Harry's glasses worked, and my spell was so stupid. And while we're on with confessions, I only dated Lavender to see if you would admit you liked me. When you didn't and started dating McLaggen, I honestly thought you didn't like me. That's why everything happened the way it did. I didn't ask you to the Yule Ball soon enough because I was scared. I've never been brave, never. At least, I wasn't until you came along. It's like you spark things in me that I thought weren't there. I thought I could never love a girl, and look at me now. I'm head over heels for the mental girl I had to save from the troll in the girl's lavatory by using _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"I won't ever forget that, Ron. Harry's wand was covered in troll bogeys! It was disgusting. And then I took the blame, and I couldn't even help myself. I liked you so much in that moment; I had to do something for you."

"Oi, speaking of Harry, look!" Hermione and Ron peered to the sky together to see Harry and Ginny Potter bearing down on them, each on Firebolts. Harry must have bought Ginny one, Hermione thought and voiced this thought to Ron. He nodded. Harry and Ginny landed. Harry ran to Ron to give him a hug as Ginny did the same to Hermione. Then they each swapped and hugged the other. Ginny was glowing in a rather peculiar way, and Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, Ginny, how has everything been? We've missed you two so much!" Hermione exclaimed cheerily. Besides Ron, Harry and Ginny were her other two best friends.

"Oh, Hermione, I have so much to tell you," Ginny gushed, and ushered her away from the boys.

When they were out of earshot, Harry asked Ron, "Have you done it yet?"

"I most certainly have not. I was waiting for you and Ginny to be here. Dean, Neville, and Seamus are coming back for it, too. Does Ginny know? She'll for sure spill the beans to Hermione if she does."

"No, she doesn't know, but I do plan to tell her tonight. I just knew she would want to tell Hermione as soon as she saw her. Now that they will have already talked, I think we can keep it under wraps. Where's the package? I want to see it."

"Hermione has it. It's in her trunk."

"She hasn't opened it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, not as far as I know. She would have asked me about it for sure if she had. I feel so bad, because almost everyone knows, except Hermione, and I think she suspects something."

"Of course she does, because she's shrewd. Don't worry, you can tell her in a few more days."

"I don't know if I will last that long. Viktor Krum is coming to visit along with Fleur's little sister."

"Why the devil does Krum want to be here?"

"Beats me, but he's coming all the same. They've gone to London to pick him up. They should be back any minute."

"Ah, well, I suppose we'll all catch up then."

"I'm worried about Hermione though, what with her and Krum having a bit of a past, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, Ron! Come on; let's go find the girls before Hermione finds out too much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Viktor Krum

**Chapter 4: Viktor Krum**

Harry and Ron had just caught up with Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen when a series of cracks revealed Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Fleur, Ellie Delacour, and Viktor Krum. Fleur and Ellie immediately resumed a conversation in French that had been taking place before they Apparated. They were giggling amidst their conversation, and they left the kitchen together for the living area. Their giggles could still be faintly heard in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley set about preparing something for lunch after hugging Harry and Ginny, and planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen so that everyone was forced to vacate either to the living area or the garden. Everyone remaining chose the garden, because Fleur and Ellie were still going on in French in the living area. Hermione noticed right off that Krum looked as dark and brooding as usual. As conversation began to ensue among the four long-time friends, he excused himself and walked away. Hermione had to admit to herself that she was quite relieved that he didn't insist upon talking to her. She also thought herself very rude for not speaking to him, but it was awkward now that she felt all ties had to be severed with him. She had written to him after the tournament when he had gone back to Durmstrang, but the letters had become few and far between, and finally, they had quit writing at all. Krum was a man of few words anyway, and Hermione could never quite think up appropriate responses to his letters. She would prattle on about school generally, or give him news of Harry. She supposed he got tired of hearing all about these things that really had little to do with his personal life.

"Isn't that right, Hermione?" Ron was asking.

"What? Sorry," she apologized, because she had not been listening at all.

"Ginny looks happier than usual, of course," Harry filled in.

"Oh, yes, that is right, Ron." Hermione nodded.

"All right there, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I'm all right. So where did you two go on your vacation?" Hermione asked, all eager to hear about it.

"We went to Venice," Ginny gushed. "It was absolutely gorgeous. Harry took me on this wonderful little boat on the river and this charming Muggle played us a song on a peculiar little instrument. What did he call it, Harry?"

"I believe he said it was a gondolarry."

"Oh, you mean it was a gondolier," Hermione corrected.

"Yes, that's it!" Ginny exclaimed. "I knew you could tell us. Harry's lived with Muggles, but hasn't ever been one for names of things you don't see too often. I suppose he's really going to have to brush up on all the spells he hasn't ever used. After all, he wants to be a good D.A.D.A. teacher. I'm so excited about this year at school."

"Harry, did you get McGonagall's notice about new positions?" Hermione asked just remembering that Harry had been traveling when it was sent and the owl could possibly have gotten lost.

"Oh yes, and congratulations on being awarded Head of Gryffindor and Arithmancy teacher. Ron, I can't believe you're going to be teaching Charms. That's going to be amazing. I suppose Hagrid will still be teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"What I can't believe," Ron interjected, "is that Malfoy is going to be teaching Potions and be Head of Slytherin. It's like another Snape in the making."

"We'll see how it all works out. I think Ginny and I are going up to Diagon Alley for a while. I need to pick up some supplies for my broom service kit, and the book we'll be using in my class so that I can be reviewing it. You two will want to do the same soon, as far as the book for your class goes. We'll see you later." They went inside to tell Mrs. Weasley where they were off too, and Hermione heard a faint pop as they Disapparated.

"Well, Hermione, I'm going to go inside for a bit. I need to service my broom, myself. Do you want to come?"

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit. Come and tell me when you're all done, and we'll go for a walk."

"All right," Ron said, and dropped a kiss on her forehead before heading in the door. He turned and gave her a little wave, then shut the door. Hermione went and sat under the tree in the garden. She breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors and the various herbs that were growing in the Weasley's garden. She leaned back against the tree, thinking about how forgiving Ron had been the night before. She didn't know if she would have reacted that nicely if he had told her something like that about him and Lavender. Although, she had seen him and Lavender kissing, and it had made her so jealous that she had honestly just wanted to run up to them and yank them apart and kiss him herself. She was dozing lightly when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She thought it might be Ron, but if it was, he would wake her. Besides, her dream was so lovely. She was kissing Ron and then he was asking her to marry him. It seemed she had this dream more and more often these days. Could this be because it was what she truly wanted? She could look into Dumbledore's old Mirror of Erised to find out but that would have to wait until she was back at Hogwarts. Someone clearing their throat near her jerked her out of her pleasant reverie. She lazily opened her eyes to see not Ron, but Krum standing before her. She jumped to her feet and brushed the dirt off her behind.

"Oh—er—sorry, I was sleeping," Hermione nervously apologized. _What are you doing, you nitwit? Don't apologize to him!_ She thought to herself. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked as politely as she could muster.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to you while you are alone, away from that Ronald." He spoke of Ron with disgust, it seemed to Hermione. She could always turn him down and tell him she didn't want to speak to him alone without "that Ronald." That would be rude, she told herself.

"Yes, of course."

"Can we go behind that garden shed?" he asked, taking her elbow, much too forcefully in her opinion, and steering her in that direction.

"I suppose so," she retorted, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Hermioninny," he began once they had gotten round the back of the garden shed, "don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Hermione asked, still put out with having to go behind the shed, and a little more put out that after all this time, he still could not say her name correctly.

"Don't marry that Ronald Weasley." He sounded fervent, yet tormented at the same time.

"Marry Ron? How on earth did you know that's what I was dreaming about?" she inquired disbelievingly.

"Dreaming? I am talking about in real life. You cannot marry him."

"Well, I don't know, I just might, but he hasn't even asked me. Why are you telling me not to? Viktor Krum, you are a strange man."

"I am telling you that you must not because I still love you. Oh, Hermioninny, you must marry me!"

"Er, I don't think so, Viktor. You see, I love Ron. If I were to marry anyone, it would definitely have to be Ron. And I'm sorry to say that I would not marry you." She cast down her eyes after this statement. She didn't want him to see the gleam of amusement in them, and she was afraid of the anger in his.

"You would not marry me?" he roared.

"No, I'm afraid not. Now, I really need to go find Ron—"

"We will see how you feel after another one of Viktor Krum's famous kisses!" he cried, grabbing Hermione hard against him and pressing his lips just as hard to hers. Just at that moment, Ron rounded the corner of the garden shed. Hermione heard his gasp before she saw his retreating back as she finally managed to free herself from the repulsiveness that was Viktor Krum. She glared into Viktor's eyes, and saw triumph glimmering. He thought that he had won her back. Well, he was dead wrong. She pulled her arm back as far as it would go and landed a hard punch on his right eye. He stumbled backward, yelping in pain. She then stepped up and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Viktor Krum," she spat at him. Crookshanks was peering around the corner to see what was going on. This was the first Hermione had seen of him since she arrived. She scooped him up and ran toward The Burrow, calling Ron's name. "Ron! Ron! RONALD WEASLEY!" She dropped Crookshanks just inside the door, and concentrated really hard. She then managed to Apparate to Ron's room, where she saw him lying on the bed, facing away from her. "You had better go ahead and talk to me now. It's just going to make you feel worse, lying there on the bed keeping it all in."

"Go away," came his sullen reply.

"All right, then I'll see you at dinner, as we've missed lunch. And don't even begin to think that it's over between us, because it's not." And with that, she Apparated right back down into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was standing there surveying her cooking. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I believe your son is angry with me."

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said absently. "He'll come round. He has strong feelings for you that won't keep him away long. Ring the dinner bell, will you? It's ready." Hermione glumly walked to the dinner bell, and rang it with no enthusiasm. As Harry and Ginny weren't back from Diagon Alley yet, there were fewer people than had been usual for the last few days. When everyone took their seats, Ron left definitive space between his and Hermione's chairs. He kept glowering at her, making her uncomfortable. As everyone else communicated around them, Ron and Hermione remained stonily silent. No one was brave enough to ask Viktor Krum how on earth he obtained a black eye or a bright red handprint across his face. Ron didn't even seem to notice either of these things. He wouldn't even glance at Krum. Ron picked around at his food, but didn't eat anything.

"All right there, Ron?" Arthur asked when he Apparated a few minutes after everyone sat down to eat.

"No," Ron answered emphatically, indicating that his father should not pursue that particular course of conversation.

"C'mon, Ron, you can tell your old Dad what bug's biting in your drawers." Ron looked up from the table at his dad, his face flushed scarlet. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny appeared in the kitchen just then with a loud pop.

"Hullo, Mum, thought we'd drop in for dinner, we did," Fred said.

"We've got to go back to the shop tonight, though, I'm afraid," George continued. Mrs. Weasley nodded. She helped make room for everyone.

"Percy won't be home in time to eat, dear." Arthur told Molly.

"Oh, we were supposed to tell you that Bill won't be home until late either. Someone tried to break into one of the vaults—" Fred began.

"— at Gringotts and was unsuccessful. Bill caught him, but he'd already been caught in that vault for three weeks. He was nearly starved to death," George finished.

"Say, Krum, how did you get a black eye and a handprint on your face?" Harry asked when they had all finished giving the news of where everyone else was. Krum looked darkly back at Harry, but said nothing. It seemed that this just did it for Ron. He just couldn't take anymore. He stood up and began to shout.

"Hermione and Krum were kissing behind the garden shed!" His face was flushed so scarlet, it was nearly purple, making Harry recall Uncle Vernon turning a color close to that shade once or twice. "I saw them! She betrayed me!" He then turned on Hermione and started shouting at her. "How could you? After I told you I loved you, you went behind my back to your former lover boy from the Triwizard Tournament! Why don't you tell them what you did with him? I thought that because you told me your confession, I could trust you. But the moment I leave you alone, you're out behind our garden shed kissing…kissing…HIM!!" He pointed his finger at Krum. The room was silent and everyone could feel the tension. Ron was actually crying now, but he was still shouting. "I was getting ready to give you my future, Hermione! And now you have to go and show me instead of tell me that you'd rather have Viktor Krum. Well, Krum, congratulations, you can have her! I hope you're very happy together! You can both get out of my house!"

Hermione was now also crying, and had been since he told her to tell them what she had done with Viktor during the tournament. "But Ron, I don't love him," she shouted back at him, standing up to take charge. She realized that she could not let Ron slip away from her so easily after she had worked so hard to get him in the first place. "Are you so eager to lose our love that you would just hand me over? Oh, no, Ron, you have to fight for what you want, don't you? Why do you think I decked Krum in the eye and slapped him? Do you think he did that to himself? What man would do that?"

"Stop asking me these questions!" Ron shouted.

"Why? Is it because you know I'm right or are you just being stubborn?"

"It's neither!" he shouted. It seemed everyone in the room was holding their breath, and they were on the brink of the end of Ron and Hermione's relationship. "It's because I love you, dammit all, Hermione Granger! I love you, and I want to have a future with you!"

Through her tears, Hermione smiled. She sniffed a little, and in a barely audible voice, she said, "Oh, Ron, I love you more than you could ever know." Right there, in front of his parents and all, Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. Afterwards, he embraced her hard, and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, I haven't ever felt that strongly about anything. I couldn't bear to see you with him. It was worse than seeing you with McLaggen or anyone else." She pulled back to look at him.

"Why didn't you just stick around a moment longer? I punched him but good, and then slapped him for you since you weren't there to do it yourself. Honestly, I know you wanted to."

"Yeah, you're right, I did." He grinned.

Suddenly, Molly cleared her throat. "Er, can we get on with dinner now, please? I think we've had enough entertainment for one night."

"Certainly, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied. They all resumed dinner, and conversation about work ensued. But before dinner was over, Ron's hand was gripping Hermione's tightly under the table. He walked her up the stairs to Ginny's room. He stopped outside the door to kiss her goodnight. Both their faces were still tear-streaked from dinner, but neither cared.

"You know, I think we should always talk our problems out from now on," Ron said.

"Indeed, I don't think shouting matches will always be welcome at your family table during dinner. After a while, I think they would get tired of it. After all, we can't go on shouting at each other whenever we're mad. We have to talk about our feelings. But I have to admit, it all ended well."

"For now anyway," Ron replied grinning. He kissed her one last time, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hagrid's Gift

**Chapter 5: Hagrid's Gift**

It had been several days since the incident with Hermione and Krum and he had since Disapparated back to Durmstrang. Hermione and Ron had made some small talk over the last few days, but both had been afraid to pursue more in-depth conversations. They took their regular evening walk, and stayed out far later than usual. They missed dinner altogether, but instead watched the moonrise. The stars twinkled in the sky overhead. Hermione was thinking that tonight was probably not a good night for Lupin, since it was a full moon. Ron put his arm around her. It was the first time since the kiss the night of Hermione and Krum's kiss that he had touched her in a loving way. He had had to take time to get over it all, and Hermione understood that. They were leaning against the fence around the field.

"You know," Hermione said, breaking the silence, "Ginny has not been acting normal lately."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked absently, concentrating on the way the wind lifted Hermione's loose hair off her shoulders and the way the moon shone in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Well, yesterday, I walked into the living area and she was sitting on the couch crying. I asked her why, and she said she didn't know. Then this morning, she was sitting on the lavatory floor when I went to bathe. She told me she was feeling ill, and then she went over the toilet throwing up so badly, I thought she had unwittingly taken one of Fred and George's candies and lost the half with the antidote. But then, she stopped, so I knew it wasn't that. A little while later, she said she was feeling fine."

"Hmm, that is odd," Ron agreed. "We should get back to the house. I think everyone will be asleep by now." They walked back to the house slowly, hands intertwined. As Ron was opening the door, he was kissing Hermione. Her back was pressed to the doorframe. "Why don't you come up to my room for a bit before you go to sleep?"

"All right," she readily agreed, her heart thumping loudly. They Apparated so as not to be heard on the stairs. Once in Ron's room, he lit a candle. He lay down on the bed and pulled Hermione down beside him. He took off his shirt so that he was only wearing his pants. He and Hermione began kissing once again, and quite passionately. Then Hermione did something she never thought she would do of her own free will. She stripped off her shirt, because she wanted to feel his skin against hers. They kissed for a while longer, and Hermione then told him that they needed to get some sleep.

"Stay here a bit longer, Hermione," he begged.

"All right, but give me one of your shirts to sleep in. I'll go to Ginny's room in the morning before your mother figures it out. I can Apparate, after all. Turn around so I can change." While his back was turned, she stripped her bra and pants off, leaving only her panties on. She put on his shirt, which was too big for her. It came nearly to her knees, so she felt she was sufficiently covered. She climbed under the covers beside Ron, and he put his arm back around her. They fell into a comfortable sleep. Before Hermione knew it, sunlight was streaming in the window. She aroused with a start.

"Ron!" she hissed as quietly as she could.

"But, Harry, I don't want to follow the spiders. Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Ron, wake up!" Hermione whispered insistently. Finally his eyes opened.

"Hermione, you're still here!"

"Yes, and I need to Apparate to Ginny's room. I just thought you ought to know." She grabbed up her clothes from the night before, kissed him quickly, and Disapparated. She messed up Ginny's bed sufficiently before throwing her dirty clothes down and pulling out clean ones for the day. She couldn't believe she had spent the night with Ron. Nothing bad had happened. They had just slept in the same bed. She rather thought it had been nice. She figured she could do it every night until Neville, Dean, and Seamus came back. She was smiling when she went down to breakfast. Ron was already there, as were the rest of the family and visitors. Everyone was again off to different places to run different errands except Mrs. Weasley. She planned to do laundry, the magical way, of course, but she had to gather up the dirty clothes all the same. Ron and Hermione decided to spend the day outdoors, even though the skies threatened rain. They walked and walked around and around the field laughing and talking about how they had fooled his mother the night before. They were just enjoying a most passionate kiss when the first raindrops hit them. They did not break apart just yet and by the time they did, it was pouring and they were soaked.

"Might as well walk back, because if we Apparate, Mum will be furious for getting her floor all wet and dirty." Ron smiled at her, and they cantered slowly through the rain. Mrs. Weasley, however, was beyond furious when she met them at the door and it wasn't because they were wet.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT IS THIS?!" She flashed something in front of his eyes so quickly; he had no idea what it was.

"Let me see it again, Mum, and I might be able to tell you." What she held up in front of Ron made him flush crimson, and if it were possible, Hermione was an even darker shade of the color. She averted her eyes from Mrs. Weasley's accusing gaze. She was holding up Hermione's brassiere. "I—er—that is to say—er—I dunno…" Ron trailed off at a loss for words.

"I FOUND THIS IN YOUR ROOM ON YOUR FLOOR BESIDE YOUR BED! HOW DID IT GET THERE?! YOU HAD BETTER ANSWER ME. OH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" Hermione chanced to sneak a look at Mrs. Weasley and what she saw wasn't pretty. She looked so livid, it was scary. Suddenly, she turned to Hermione. "And I suppose this belongs to you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level, as Hermione was not her child. Hermione nodded, not able to bring herself to say anything; she was so embarrassed. "I will forthwith be writing to your parents. Until they give some response or come here at my request, you and Ron are not allowed anywhere alone together. Am I understood?"

"Yes," they replied together.

"Good. Now both of you go to your rooms and do not come out until you are called. Better yet, I'll escort you. I wouldn't want there to be anything going on in the halls that I was not aware of." As they walked behind Mrs. Weasley up the stairs, Ron gave Hermione's hand a little squeeze before she was forcibly ushered into Ginny's room and the door shut. She heard the retreating footsteps up the stairwell, and Mrs. Weasley coming back down.

She went to the window and looked glumly outside. She never thought she would feel unwelcome here, and yet she did. As she peered out the window into the dimness of the rain, she saw a speck approaching The Burrow. It looked to be an owl, but she wasn't sure. The speck got larger and larger as it got closer, and sure enough it was an owl. It pecked pleadingly at her window and she graciously opened it and let it in, glad to have any company whatsoever. She dug in her trunk right away for an owl treat and presented it. The owl dropped the soaked package on the bed along with a soaked letter and flew again out into the rain.

Hermione closed the window and picked up the letter first. Although it was a bit wet, she could still make out the writing. It was short. It contained two sentences that said: "I thought you might need this. See you at Hogwarts soon, Professor." It was signed by Hagrid. She picked up the package and ripped it open to see its contents. It was a long, beautiful blue ribbon that was enchanted to sparkle like the stars in the sky. It was beautiful, she had to admit, but what on earth did she need it for? Hagrid clearly didn't know what her needs were. Perhaps he was congratulating her on getting the teaching position. Yes, that had to be it. She carefully folded the ribbon and put it in her trunk beside the unopened parcel Ron had sent her. She stood there looking at that parcel, wondering what was in it. She had just made up her mind that she was going to open it. She pulled it out and sat down on the bed with it.

Suddenly, she heard a click at the door, and she knew the door had been unlocked and the enchantment that made it impossible for her to Apparate had been lifted for the moment. A voice outside, clearly Mrs. Weasley's said, "You may come downstairs now. Your parents and Mr. Weasley are here. We are having a family conference." Hermione preened in the mirror for a moment, although looks weren't going to get her anywhere in this situation. She changed into some dry clothing. She placed the unopened parcel back beside the ribbon. Instead of Apparating downstairs, which would have brought events about much too quickly, she dawdled down the stairs.

Ron was already in the living area when she arrived, looking miserable. His hair was still a bit wet as was hers, but, like Hermione he had changed into dry clothes as well. He was sitting between his parents. Her parents were sitting on another couch that had never been there before. She supposed that one of the Weasleys had zapped it in when the Grangers arrived. There was enough room between her parents for her and her mother patted the couch beside her. She sat down grumpily and stared at the floor.

"All right, Mrs. Weasley, let's have it. What is this all about?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"People are going to look at me strangely at work for the rest of my life," Dr. Granger (who was a dentist) moaned. "Honestly, we 'Muggles' as you call us do not receive owl post, and most especially not at work!"

"He is right, Molly," Arthur said gently. "We did promise that we wouldn't send them owl post at work."

"Well, this is important, Arthur, don't you agree?" Molly practically screeched. Arthur nodded, knowing that arguing with his wife now would most certainly be a lost cause. "I found this," she said, holding up Hermione's perpetrating brassiere, "in Ronald's room this morning. Your daughter admitted it was hers."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger shrieked appallingly.

"Now, wait a minute," Dr. Granger appeased. "Perhaps we should hear it from their side before we go making any judgments. I don't think they're in any position to lie to us after all. Hermione, why don't you tell us just what happened?"

Hermione took a deep steadying breath. She had not truly expected to have to talk. She had thought that they would just berate her and take her home away from Ron for a while. "Well," she began shakily, "Ron and I were out watching the moonrise last night. It was quite late when we finally decided to come inside, but we weren't ready yet to go to bed." She took another deep breath and plunged on, figuring, as her father had said, she was in no position to lie at this point. "Ron asked me if I would like to come up to his room for a while and talk some more. I told him I would, and we Apparated so as not to wake anyone by trampling up the stairs. He lit a candle and we talked for a while. I was beginning to fall asleep and asked if I could put on one of his shirts for a while and I made him turn his back while I changed. I figured if I was going to stay a while, I might as well be comfortable. I lay there for a long while after Ron blew the candle out. The next thing I knew, it was morning. I grabbed up my clothes and Apparated to my room. That's it. That's all that happened. I swear to you on Ron's life." She said this last bit to emphasize that nothing else was going on up there. "Oh, and I got an odd gift from Hagrid today," she added, completely off the subject. "It was a quite lovely blue ribbon that is bewitched to sparkle like the stars. I don't know why he sent it to me."

"Did you now?" Mrs. Weasley said in a soft, odd sort of tone of voice. But she shook her head. "We'll talk about that later. Now—"

"I think Hermione has cleared all that up for us," Dr. Granger said, rubbing his temples. He was getting a headache from all of this.

"But we don't know if she was telling the truth—"

"Who was telling the truth about what?" Fred and George had just Apparated into the room.

"Really, boys, this is a private—"

"C'mon, Mum!" Fred whined.

"We might know more than you think we do!" George interjected.

"Mum thinks that Hermione and I slept together!" Ron blurted. "Well, we did sleep in the same bed, but not _that_ way!" he exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh, well, I can't help you there, but Ginny might be able to. She said she was up late last night. She said she was pretty sick. Oi, Ginny!"

"Yes?" Ginny poked her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Mum wants to know—" George began.

"—if ickle Ronniekins and Hermione…well…you know."

"Nah," Ginny replied nonchalantly. This was not the Ginny Hermione was used to. The old Ginny would have blushed at the thought of these things, but she was married now, after all. "I was in the lavatory most of the night being sick. I would have heard them. I'm going back to the kitchen. I hope I helped." Hermione and Ron were sitting there looking immensely relieved.

"Well, how should we handle this?" Mrs. Granger asked tiredly.

"They didn't really do anything wrong, Mrs. Weasley," Dr. Granger chimed in yawning.

"They're right, Molly," Arthur said encouragingly. She sighed.

"All right, well, no more spending the night in each other's rooms, at least until you get married if you decide to do so," Molly said.

"Does this mean we can go?" Dr. Granger asked hopefully.

"I believe so," his wife replied.

"It was bloody brilliant!" Fred crowed when informed of the whole story of Ron and Hermione's latest adventure.

"Boy, our house is turning into a real monkey-show!" George exclaimed delightedly. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the living area. Harry was off nursing Ginny, and Fleur, Bill, and Ellie were enjoying a late dinner. Charlie, Arthur, and Molly had already gone to bed.

"We are not monkeys!" Hermione informed him.

"Every time we come home for dinner, something else interesting has happened. Boy, Ron you picked a good one. She makes our house exciting. Have her over more often, will you?" Everyone laughed. Hermione and Ron decided to turn in when Bill and Fleur came to take over the living area to sleep. Fred and George Disapparated back to their flat over the joke shop. Ron kissed Hermione good night outside Ginny's room.

"I'd ask you up to my room…" he trailed off with a sheepish smile. Hermione just shook her head and gave him a hug.

"You're hopeless, Ronald Weasley, you know that?" Laughing, she gave him one last kiss and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

Hermione had not been so excited in a long time. It had been exactly two weeks since the last misadventure she and Ron had embarked upon. Today was going to be good; she was absolutely sure of it. Today, she and Ron were going together to Diagon Alley for several reasons. The first of these reasons was that she and Ron needed to pick out the textbooks they were going to use for their classes so they could send their selection to Professor McGonagall so that she, in turn, could send out the supply list to all of the Hogwarts students. They would need a textbook for each year of students, as first years couldn't very well use a seventh year book and seventh years certainly wouldn't want a book more suited for the first years. Ron also said that he had saved enough money to buy Hermione a surprise something at Madame Malkins Robes. She couldn't possibly imagine what kind of robes he was going to buy her there, but she had to admit that she would need to go there to get robes fit for a professor. Ron would have to do the same.

Ron and Hermione decided they would Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron and have a drink before continuing onto Diagon Alley. When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and sat down, Hermione noticed a very large figure lumbering through the doorway. "Hagrid, come here!" she exclaimed, standing to hug him. Rubeus Hagrid lumbered over to where they were sitting and pulled up a chair.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione. How're things at home? Oh and how's Harry doin' these days?"

"Everything's fine, Hagrid," Ron replied cheerily.

"Did ye get my gift, Hermione? I assume ye did, considering my owl came back with nothin' on his leg."

"Oh, yes, it was very nice," Hermione replied, thinking back to the strange blue ribbon Hagrid had sent her.

"Well, I'd best be off then. I have some Hogwarts business to attend to today. I'll have a word privately with Ron before I go, though, if you don't mind, Hermione."

"Not at all," Hermione agreed nodding, and slurping down the last swallow of her butterbeer. Ron stepped off to the side with Hagrid.

"Have ye asked her then?" Hagrid asked, indicating Hermione.

"Not yet. We're going to Madame Malkins today though. I'm getting blue to match that ribbon."

"Ah, that'll be nice. Send me an owl when everything's set." Hagrid winked. "Have fun today." He headed out the door of the Leaky Cauldron in the opposite direction from Diagon Alley. He must've already been there today, Ron thought.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes. What was that all about?" Hermione eyed him expectantly.

"He just wanted to know what all the commotion at The Burrow was about. He didn't want to embarrass you, but apparently someone sent him an owl saying that all manner of strange things were going on. I quashed his tales. I told him that nothing was going on." Ron lied smoothly, because he didn't want Hermione to know of his little secret just yet.

"Oh, is that all? Well, honestly, Ron, he could have just asked me. I don't mind telling him the truth. I trust Hagrid." They had arrived in Diagon Alley now, and their first stop was Madame Malkins so that while they looked for their textbooks, their robes could be sewn and they could get them before the end of the day. As soon as they walked in the door, Madame Malkins beamed at them.

"I've been expecting you. Fred and George came yesterday and told me you would be along this morning. Now, you'll need professor robes, and I think two new sets of dress robes."

"Two?" Hermione questioned. "But I thought we were only supposed to have one."

"Ah, but you need one set for extra-special occasions," Madame Malkins replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Now as to professor robes—you can choose a color. Mr. Weasley, I think you would do well with nice dark green velvet. Ms. Granger, your color is definitely blue. I'll make you two blue ones—one you can wear everyday and one you can wear as your dress robes. Do you want a pattern on your everyday one?"

"Yes, I think stars and moons would be nice. Make the everyday one a midnight blue so stains don't show as much, too," Hermione replied.

"Good, good, now for your other set of dress robes, you get to choose another color. Pink, I think would look lovely on you. Perhaps I could put little roses around the hem?" On and on it went until measurements were taken and their orders were in. Hermione had ended up with the stars and moons pattern on her everyday midnight blue robe, a lighter blue velvet with enchanted stars around the edge for her "extra-special" dress robes as Madame Malkins called it, and a pink velvet with roses around the edge for fancier school functions. Ron had ended up with deep green velvet for everyday, a lighter blue to match Hermione's for "extra-special" occasions, and brown velvet for the fancier occasions. Ron had insisted on paying for the "extra-special" ones. He had also paid for Hermione to get a white dress to go underneath the blue and for himself to have white to go underneath his. She kept objecting, but to no avail.

They were off to Flourish and Blotts, and they would go back and pick up their order with Madame Malkins later. Ron intertwined their fingers as they walked and Hermione became excited at the prospect of choosing textbooks. She had always enjoyed the reading of the textbooks, and hoped her students would enjoy the ones she chose as well. At the end of three solid hours of scouring their prospective areas, Ron and Hermione finally had all the textbooks they needed. Hermione's favorite was The History of Arithmancy and Why We Use It. She was going to require this for students of every year, and they would continue to use it until they were finished with their N.E.W.T.S. It just made life simpler, because it would aid anyone first years through seventh years in testing, because it explained many of the theories behind many of the problems presented. The problems only got more complex the higher the students got, but the theories remained the same. As they were checking out, Hermione saw a thin book lying on a table. She went to look at it, and told Ron she would be right back.

A few minutes later Ron came over to her. "He's ready for you. You'd better hurry."

"Ron, didn't you say that Gilderoy Lockhart's memory had been obliviated back when we discovered the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. Why?"

"This book is said to have been written by Lockhart himself just this year. How can he have anything to write if he has no memory?" Ron took the book from Hermione and opened the front flap to see what the inside cover said.

"Ah, it says here that he is writing about the terrible treatment he has sustained in St. Mungo's. I'll bet that's a hoot. C'mon, let's get out of here and go get our robes. I'm beat. I want to go home to my nice warm bed." Hermione headed to the counter to check out her books. Standing beside the counter was a girl Hermione thought she recognized. She paid for her books, and had a second glance. A vacant expression filled the girl's face as she leaned against the counter holding the latest issue of the magazine called "The Quibbler." It couldn't be.

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione gasped. Although the expression was as vacant as ever, Luna had grown up to be quite a pretty young woman.

"Hermione, I can't believe it's you!" Luna squealed, squeezing Hermione in a tight hug. "You'll never guess where I got a job."

"Where did you get a job, Luna?" Hermione asked, humoring her.

"Well, my dad finally decided he was tired of work and had earned enough money, so he turned management of 'The Quibbler' over to me! Isn't that great? Oh and guess what else?"

"What?" Hermione asked checking her watch.

"Neville Longbottom and I are dating now." She sighed. "He's so dreamy."

"Well, that's wonderful Luna. I hope to see you again soon, but I have to go. Ron's waiting for me."

"Oh," Luna's face fell. "Where are you going to be working?"

"Ron, Harry, and I are all teaching at Hogwarts. Come by and visit anytime. You might be able to get some good stories. Just don't ever send that Rita Skeeter woman!" They laughed at the memories this brought to mind, and Hermione waved as she left the bookstore.

"What kept you?"

"Luna Lovegood. She's just informed me that she's taken over her father's job managing 'The Quibbler' and she and Neville Longbottom are dating. She called him 'dreamy.' I would never in my life think of Neville as dreamy." Hermione said this as they walked back to Madame Malkins.

"You're kidding. Neville didn't say anything about it when he was staying with us."

"Maybe he was embarrassed, or maybe it just happened recently. Neville and Old Loony: that is just too hilarious. I can't wait to tell Harry and Ginny." She and Ron were laughing hysterically when they entered Madame Malkins' shop to pick up their order. She wasn't at the front desk, so Hermione rang the little bell.

"I'll be just a minute." Madame Malkins' voice came from the back of the shop. Ron and Hermione kept talking about Luna Lovegood, until finally Madame Malkins appeared from the back of the shop followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. He was carrying a large package and a bag of books. "If you'll just let Mr. Malfoy pay for his order, I'll go to the back and get yours." Malfoy paid, and Madame Malkins headed to the back of the shop again, this time alone. Ron and Hermione stood in awkward silence, all laughter about Luna and Neville put in the past.

"Well, I guess I'll just be going, then," Malfoy said uncomfortably. "See you at Hogwarts, Professors. Oh, and send Professor Potter my regards." He smiled at them, and Hermione and Ron just gaped. They had never seen Malfoy be so nice.

"Let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron. I could use another drink," Ron said exhaustedly. Back in the Leaky Cauldron, another person Hermione thought she wouldn't be seeing again so soon appeared. Cho Chang came to their table and joined them.

"How is Harry?" She asked hopefully. "I did so want to see him again. I truly still have feelings for him. Do you think he would meet me somewhere?"

"Doubt it," Ron sniggered, "seeing as he's married and all."

"Married? To whom? Don't tell me it's that awful Ginny Weasley. Oh I forgot, she's your sister isn't she?"

"Yes she is his sister, and I'll thank you not to talk about her like that. And she's not Ginny Weasley anymore. She's Ginny Potter now. And to make things even better, she and Harry are having a baby."

"WHAT?" Cho and Ron said simultaneously.

"Oh, come on, Ron! You can't tell me she hasn't shown all the typical signs of it lately."

"What typical signs? I mean she's been a bit ill, but that's it."

"Oh, Ron, sometimes you can be so thick. She's sick only in the morning and at night and when she smells certain things. She has that peculiar glow about her that most pregnant women do. And lastly, she told me she was the day she and Harry arrived at The Burrow. That's why she pulled me away. Harry doesn't know." At this last, Cho got up from the table and huffed out the door.

She turned in the doorway to say, "That's all right anyway. I'm dating Draco Malfoy." She ran out the door and down the street.

"You know," Hermione said to Ron, "I think she's mental."

"She has been for a long time. Ever since Cedric died, she hasn't been able to keep a boyfriend. I doubt the thing about Malfoy is even really true. I guess we'll find out when we go to work."

"I suppose. Let's get back to The Burrow." They Apparated into the kitchen where dinner was just finishing. Mrs. Weasley began pulling things back out, but Ron insisted that they were not hungry. They found Harry and Ginny sitting in the living area. Ginny was a pale green, and Harry sat with his arm around her looking proud for some reason. Hermione and Ron grinned, as they knew the reason.

Suddenly, Harry called out, "All right, everyone in the living area. You don't need to sit, as this will only take a moment." Everyone piled in, peering anxiously toward Harry and Ginny. "We have an announcement to make." It was like the deep breath before the plunge. Harry did take a deep breath and said, "Ginny and I are going to have a baby." Mrs. Weasley squealed, and ran over to her daughter to embrace her. Hermione and Ron left to go up to their rooms during all the excitement.

Ron asked Hermione, "Do you dare to try to spend the night in my room again?"

"Only if you let me change clothes _before_ I Apparate to your room." Hermione loved a sense of adventure and the thrill of possibly getting caught. She also loved sleeping beside him. Later, in Ron's room, she was cuddled up beside him, inhaling the male scent of him. It was intoxicating.

"Are you asleep yet?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione whispered back.

"Good," Ron replied, and rolled over on top of her. She felt her heart pounding in her throat. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and like she might be sick. When his lips touched hers, though, all she felt was an insatiable need. He pulled her shirt over her head and skin touched skin.

Later, as they lay beside each other, completely unclothed but under the covers, they panted to try to catch breath from their previous pleasures. They fell asleep like that, skin to skin. Suddenly there was a loud crack that woke them both. Hermione yanked the sheet up to her chin, and Ron just made sure it covered his waist. Charlie had just Apparated into the room with a candle in his hand. Hermione covered her mouth to muffle a scream.

"Charlie! What do you want?" Ron asked.

Charlie's hand flew over his eyes. "Blimey! Sorry! Mum's going to kill you, by the way, if she finds out. Dad's lost his wand, and Fred and George left one of their fake ones here. While Dad was trying to get everything ready for work, he picked up the wand and it turned into one of those fake chickens. Have you seen it? If you haven't, I'll just tell Mum you said no."

"I haven't seen it, and you're not going to tell Mum about this are you?" he squawked at Charlie, indicating Hermione.

"I promise I won't tell a soul. But Ginny was looking for you Hermione."

"Tell her I went for a walk outside and you found me. Please don't tell your mum."

"All right, but don't blame me if they find out. I swear I won't tell." With that, Charlie Disapparated, and Ron and Hermione fell back onto the bed laughing hysterically.

"Shush!" Hermione finally giggled. "Your mum's going to find out for sure if we keep this up. Let's go to sleep." Ron agreed and they lay cuddled together again and slept until morning light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Disastrous Proposal

**Chapter 7: A Disastrous Proposal**

The next day, Hermione was half appalled with herself. She had truly crossed the Rubicon this time. There was no going back now. The worst part was that she really had no one she could confide in. She could tell Ginny, but she felt like Ginny had enough on her plate. She spent several whole days wandering around aimlessly with a silly grin plastered on her face. Every little while, Ron would steal kisses from her. She was now spending every night with Ron and Apparating before anyone was up. She would climb into Ginny's bed for the remaining hour or so before everyone got up and sleep a little while there before really getting up and going about the day's activities. This gave Mrs. Weasley the illusion that she had slept there. Sometime during the day, she would get one of Ron's shirts out of the clean laundry when no one was looking and stow it in her room. When she was sure everyone was in bed, she would don just his shirt and make sure she was wearing nothing else, and Apparate to his room. This way, she could leave his shirt behind and none of her clothes, and there were no traces of her in the room except the light scent of her lavender soap she used. So far, Charlie had kept his promise not to tell.

She absolutely loved this arrangement. But she loved sharing her pleasure with Ron most of all. Any fool could see what was going on, but Ron's parents gave no indication of knowing. She had even forgotten all about that small unopened package in her trunk that Ron had had sent to her about a month ago. One day, about a week after their nightly interludes had begun, Ron found her wandering around the garden, stopping to smell a flower here or there.

"Oi, Hermione, I need to tell you something." Ron called to her from the doorway. She looked up dreamily, thinking about taking Ron to that garden shed of his. He walked over to her and kissed her. She was so thoroughly in love with him that she was saturated with it. "Do you remember that small package I sent you before you came here?"

"Of course I do," she said looking up at him. "What about it? Do I finally get to open it?" she asked excitedly.

"Bring it to dinner with you. When we get to the table, give it to me. Then after dinner, I'm going to open it and give it to you."

"If you're going to open it, then why send it to me in the first place?"

"It's tradition."

"What is it tradition of?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain tonight, I promise." Ron kissed her again. "I've got to go do some other stuff, but I'll see you at dinner. Hey," he called to her as she turned to wander back toward the tree. She turned back to look at him. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron," she replied softly, smiling at him. He went back into the house, and she went back to smelling the flowers. Ginny went outside a short while later.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, delighted to see her doing anything other than throwing up and looking green.

"Harry seemed to think the fresh air would do me good. Come to think of it, I do feel a bit better, now that I'm out here. Oh, Mum said to tell you that you should wear some dress robes to dinner. Everyone's dressing up tonight."

"Why are we dressing up?"

"It's a very important dinner. That's what Mum said," Ginny replied smiling. "I'm kind of excited myself. Harry bought me new dress robes on our vacation. They're the newest fashion from Venice." Hermione was puzzled over this whole thing. First Ron wanted her to bring the package to dinner, and now Ginny was telling her that everyone was dressing up. Were they going to clean out the living area and have a dance?

"Ginny, now that you're feeling better, I want to tell you something." Ginny looked at Hermione in suspense of what she was about to disclose to her. Hermione told her all about her and Ron's nightly rendezvous. Unexpectedly to Hermione, however, Ginny was unsurprised by this information.

"I already knew," Ginny told Hermione.

"But how did you know? Did Charlie break his promise and tell you?"

"Charlie didn't tell me anything. For one thing, we're best friends and I can sense things about you. But I first knew the night that Dad lost his wand." Ginny sat down under the tree beside Hermione and continued to talk. "I had gone to my room, and I saw your clothes from earlier piled on the floor like you had been in a hurry. I knew it wasn't like you to leave your clothes just lying about like that, so I deduced that you were in a hurry for something important. The only thing, or person I should say, that important to you around here is Ron. My suspicions were only confirmed when Charlie Apparated after going to Ron's room to ask him about Dad's wand. He gave me that cock and bull story you had fed him to tell me about you going for a walk. Well, I figured that you certainly had not gone for a walk in naught but your skin." Hermione giggled at the mental image this brought up. "The next day, though, when I saw you wandering around with that silly look on your face, I knew for sure. That's exactly how Harry described me while we were on vacation. He would always ask me what I was thinking about. When I asked me why he wanted to know, he would tell me that it was because of the ridiculous look on my face. I had no idea what he was talking about until I saw you that morning."

Meanwhile, Ron had gone to seek out Harry. He found him sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his temples. His eyes were bloodshot from losing sleep over taking care of Ginny.

"Oi, Harry, you look like you could use some sleep."

"That's exactly what I'm going to be getting some of as soon as I'm sure Ginny feels better."

"Harry, get some sleep. We will take care of Ginny. She's my sister after all. Come on, we're all her family. No one is going to let her throw up alone, I promise." Harry and Ron laughed together. "Seriously, though, before you go to sleep, I want to talk to you about something. You know what I'm planning tonight."

"Yes, and I would like to be rested up so that I can be there mentally as well as physically."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something personal." He, like Hermione, let their little story of their nightly meetings pour out. Harry sat there with raised eyebrows taking this all in. He then shrugged.

"Ginny told me she suspected as much last week. I figured it out, too."

"Did Charlie tell Ginny?"

"Charlie? No, he didn't tell either of us anything. Ron, you're my best friend. I know when something happens to you most of the time…especially when it's something that's happened to me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"You sounded just like Hermione our first year when she said something like that."

"Yes, but she was talking about getting killed by Fluffy, remember?"

Ron laughed. "She thought being expelled was worse, though."

"Ginny, how did you know when you were pregnant?" Hermione asked. They were just having general girl talk now.

"Well, I started getting sick right off. That's why we left Venice so early. Harry thought it was something I caught there. When we got back here, though, I was still sick. I told him we should just go get one of those Muggle pregnancy tester things."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said, "I remember when my aunt used one of those to find out if she was pregnant or not. She was, of course, and had my cousin. He's two now."

"Well, anyway," Ginny continued, "the tester said I was. When I told Harry, I thought he was going to die. If it's a girl, we're going to name her Lily Evans Potter after his mother, and if it's a boy, we want to name him James Arthur Potter, after both our dads."

"That is so great, Ginny. That's a good way to keep the memory alive. Oh, my goodness, Ginny, look at the time! It's almost time to eat dinner and we're still not ready! Come on, and we'll help each other." Hermione helped Ginny up and they headed inside to get ready. Once inside the house, Ginny headed upstairs to locate Harry and Hermione went to Ginny's room to get dressed. She would wear her new pink silk dress robes she had bought from Madame Malkins. The dress was lovely, falling in little tiers, almost in layers to the floor. The neck was scooped, and the dress had velvet edges with roses, just like Madame Malkins had promised. Madame Malkins really had outdone herself, Hermione thought. She had just said pink velvet, but Hermione had not truly expected something this nice. After she had gotten dressed, she carefully applied a little makeup and put a smoothing charm on her hair. It became sleek immediately and she swept it up into a bun, leaving a few little tendrils hanging about. It was almost exactly the way she had worn it to the Yule Ball. All she needed now was a rose to adorn her hair. She had one somewhere in her trunk. She dug it out, but it was rather crumpled. She supposed she would have to use a flower from the Weasley's garden. She went outside, praying Ron wouldn't see her yet. She chose a nice pink flower that looked similar to a morning glory and tucked it in above her bun. She Apparated back upstairs, as she didn't want anyone to see her yet, and grabbed the unopened package. She wanted to make a grand entrance to the kitchen, so she decided to walk down the stairs. However, upon encountering the living area, she realized she would not have to go any further.

The couches were gone, probably by having used the vanishing spell, _Evanesco_. The enlarged table stood in the middle of the living area. The table was elegantly set with Mrs. Weasley's finest china dishes and crystal goblets. The ceiling was enchanted sort of like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but it looked like the night sky with stars twinkling. The one at Hogwarts was supposed to reflect the sky outside. This was just enchanted to look like a clear night sky. It was dazzling all the same, though, Hermione reflected. Everyone was already seated around the table, including a few people Hermione had not expected. Dean, Seamus, and Neville had come back at some point which Hermione had not been aware of. Every single one of the Weasleys was there, and of course Fleur and Ellie were there. Harry was seated beside Ginny, who was positively glowing in her emerald dress robes. They perfectly matched her eyes.

Ron stood and pulled out Hermione's chair for her. She noticed that he was looking a little ill. "All right there, Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling. He smiled back a little and nodded.

Ron was afraid to say anything. He was feeling nauseous. He hadn't expected all of these people to actually show up. It was bad enough that he was doing this in front of his family, much less in front of his friends. Harry gave him an encouraging grin. When they sat down, he felt Hermione's hand cover his and she slipped the package into his lap. He groped to open it under the table so as not to draw too much attention to it yet, and so as not to let Hermione see it yet. He finally got the paper off and muttered a vanishing spell under his breath making that part disappear. He put the box in his pocket. The food had already been served to their plates and wine had been poured into their crystal goblets.

Wine was hardly ever served in the Weasley household. Only the most special occasions called for it. Hermione wondered what could be so special. Perhaps it was in celebration of Ginny's pregnancy. However, Hermione considered, it apparently had something to do with that package.

The food on the plate looked absolutely scrumptious. There was a steak, cooked to perfection, mashed potatoes seasoned with herbs and garlic, and a piece of garlic bread. There was a gravy bowl going around the table. Suddenly, Ron tapped his fork gently against his goblet. Everything stopped, and Hermione set the gravy bowl down next to him, since she was about to pass it to him. Everyone was looking toward him expectantly. He cleared his throat. Then he cleared his throat again. "Yes, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley prompted encouragingly. He again cleared his throat.

"Er—um—well," he finally had gotten one word out, and Harry was trying not to laugh. He knew what was going on, and he found it tremendously funny. "I've known Hermione a long time, ever since our first year at Hogwarts." Hermione gave him an odd look which didn't help his bravery at all. He was reaching in his pocket. "As you all know," he continued unsteadily, both hands trembling, "Hermione and I started dating seriously after the defeat of Voldemort." He stopped to grin at Harry, as if thanking him for providing the opportunity for them to finally start dating. Fred and George were poking each other and laughing under their breath at this open display of affection by "Ickle Ronniekins." "Hermione," he said, finally addressing her, and taking a deep breath. He was now pulling his hand out of his pocket. He had spent the time he had been talking to everyone and clearing his throat extracting the ring from the box. He pulled it out now, enclosed in his hand. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you—" Just as he began to open his hand to reveal the ring, it plopped into the gravy bowl. Ron's eyes widened and he looked at his mother. "I'm really sorry about this, Mum," he said, pushing his sleeve up. He plunged his hand into the gravy bowl and fished the ring out. He pulled out his wand and muttered "_Scourgify_," and all the gravy disappeared from the ring. Fred and George were now laughing so hard, tears were rolling down their cheeks. When their laughter subsided Ron continued. "Hermione, before this ring falls in the mashed potatoes next or gets cooked into the steak, will you marry me?" He had just wiped the remainder of the gravy off his hand and was holding the ring toward her, the edge of his new brown dress robes having fallen back into place. He slid the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand.

Hermione gawked at him. She couldn't believe her ears. All this time, the secret everyone had known was that he was going to propose. They had all known, except she hadn't. They honestly had kept the secret very well. Her mouth was open in an "O" and she suddenly realized she needed to answer him. She blinked, and her face broke into a broad smile. Her cheeks blushed, and she stood and threw her arms around Ron. "Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed. She felt Ron's tenseness melt away when she said this. Everyone was applauding for them. She looked into Ron's eyes with so much love; she thought she would burst with it. Again, in front of everyone, they were kissing, but this time, no one stopped them.

Dinner was over and Ron and Hermione decided to take a moonlit walk before bed, approved by Mrs. Weasley, of course. Still in their dress robes, they walked around the field enjoying each other's company. Hermione kept admiring the ring sparkling in the moonlight. It was also enchanted to sparkle like stars. It seemed there was a recurring theme with all these sparkling stars, but Ron knew that it was Hermione's favorite. "I should have known," Hermione murmured. "You kept hinting at it the whole time I've been here. You told me we definitely had a future together. I guess that should have been my biggest tip off. It's sad that I could figure out all about a basilisk but I couldn't even tell when you were going to propose to me. I'm still a bit in shock."

"Well, now we have to set a wedding date. Oh, and Professor McGonagall is coming in a couple of weeks to tell us something important that we have to know before getting married." Ron was looking off into the distance. They were standing at the same place at the fence they always stood, and he pulled her into his arms once again, resting his chin on her head.

"You mean to tell me that Professor McGonagall knew that you were going to propose as well?"

"Of course she knew. She helped us find that jeweler's shop that made enchanted rings. Hagrid knew as well. He sent you that ribbon, because it is wizard tradition that the bride-to-be must receive a ribbon for her wedding before she is even engaged."

"That's odd. What if the engagement falls through? I mean, what if the girl says no?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her brow.

"I dunno. I've never known of a wizard who has been turned down. Most of the time, if the wizard is unsure, he waits until he can pose questions about the future to the girl he fancies."

"We talked about it, but only after you had bought the ring. You took a big risk, you know." She was admonishing him for buying her the ring! "Not that I don't appreciate it," she assured him.

"I didn't have much of a choice. You know we don't have much money, and the man was offering a special deal. The only thing was he was only offering it to the first one hundred people in his shop that day. There is no way I could have gotten that ring without the deal he offered. I figured if you said no, I could always put it away and save it. Let's don't talk about that. I'm glad you said you would marry me."

"I am, too. Are you ready for bed?" she gave him a mischievous look when she said this.

"Yes." They walked back to the house slowly, and he stopped outside Ginny's room. "See you in my room in a bit then?" Hermione nodded.

Later, in Ron's room, he was snoring lightly with Hermione held gently against him. Hermione was thinking about their future. She fell asleep, this time dreaming of a baby boy with red hair. She was kissing his little cheek and then smiling up at Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Unbreakable Vow of Love

**Chapter 8: The Unbreakable Vow of Love**

Two weeks had passed since Ron's proposal, and Professor McGonagall was due at The Burrow any moment. Ron and Hermione were dressed back in their normal everyday clothes, their dress robes safely back in their trunks. Hermione had been ill that morning, and she had told Ron that she thought it was nerves about McGonagall telling them whatever it was she was going to tell them. Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen. It was a Saturday and everyone had gone to Diagon Alley for the day to give them the privacy they needed. Fred and George were releasing another new product in their shop, and Ginny and Harry wanted to see it firsthand. They had something called "Water Whooshes" that made you have to go to the lavatory so that you could get out of class and stay for a long time. They had thought it was excellent, but Hermione had to disagree. They were great pranks to play on people, but helping students get out of class was not exactly Hermione's idea of fun.

A puff of green smoke emitted from the fireplace, and Professor McGonagall appeared. She had traveled by Floo Powder. She brushed the greenish powder off her sleeves. "Well, let me offer my congratulations, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger." McGonagall was smiling at them with a sparkle in her eyes. "However, in the wizarding world, there are more than just marriage licenses that bind our marriages. In the wizarding world, we take our own set of vows at the wedding. But one vow must be taken before the marriage can take place. This vow is called The Unbreakable Vow of Love." McGonagall sat down at the table. "This vow is the most serious of all. Most of the time the couple that is getting married takes this vow together the day before the wedding. But, as I am here to tell you the rest of the rules about this vow, I should tell you more. Like many things in our world, there are exceptions for when this vow can be made. One rule about this vow is that you must say the words aloud. However, if such circumstances render you unable to do so, you must picture the person in your mind you are making the vow to, and think the words clearly, wiping your mind clean of anything else. Another exceptional feature about this vow is that if you are in trouble, and you say the words of the vow, whether you've made it before or not, this will alert that person to where you are by sending a message with the address on it directly to him or her."

"Why would it have that feature?" Hermione puzzled.

"Well, the wizard that put this vow into existence was constantly getting into troubles and needed a way to contact someone who could help him or get help without the use of a wand. Often he was disarmed when he needed help. Also, if the witch or wizard is under any spell that is not one of the Unforgivable Curses, as soon as the words are uttered or thought with conviction, the spell will be lifted, and the persecutor will be unable to hex or otherwise put a spell on the said witch or wizard. It's sort of like an unspoken _Finite Incantatem._"

"Professor McGonagall, how many times have you given this speech? That's a lot to memorize," Ron stated.

"At least three times a year, Mr. Weasley. I have to give it every time a witch and wizard that I know personally are getting married. Sometimes it is more often. Thus far, though, Harry and Ginny is the only other couple this year. However, this vow does not apply to mixed marriages, meaning a witch or wizard marrying a Muggle."

"But, Professor, why is it called unbreakable?" Hermione inquired.

"That, Ms. Granger, is because once you have made this vow, you are bound to the person you make it to for life. If you do ever break it, the consequences would be dire."

"What kinds of consequences?" Ron squeaked.

"Well, if Ms. Granger was to make the vow to you and told another wizard or Muggle that she loved him in the same way she loves you and meant it; your emotional heart would break inside you. Many wizards in St. Mungo's suffer from this malady. Thus far, I'm afraid; there is no cure for a broken heart. However, only Dark witches and wizards have done this to people they do not care for. The people in St. Mungo's writhe in pain day and night and must be sedated all the time to keep the pain from them."

"Excuse me, Professor, but couldn't they just have their memories modified?" Hermione asked.

"Believe me, they have tried. The people can't remember why their heart is broken, but it still hurts afterward. This is a very serious curse you would risk if you broke this vow. I wouldn't advise it. Now you must decide if you two are truly ready to take that step. When you get ready to take the vow, you must say the words 'I make The Unbreakable Vow of Love to' and fill in that person's first and last name. I must return to Hogwarts. My job here is done. See you at the beginning of the school year, then. Good day." McGonagall dropped a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, stepped into it, and clearly said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With a poof of green smoke, she was gone.

"Ron," Hermione began, "are we ready for this? I don't want you to do it unless you are absolutely sure. I know we have another two weeks to think about it, but—"

"I love you, Hermione. I would take the vow today, if I could."

"Oh, Ron," she gushed, relieved to hear him say it. She wasn't exactly ready, but for Ron, she would do anything.

At dinner that evening, the family ate and chatted companionably. Bill and Fleur had finally gone home, taking Ellie with them. Charlie had gone back to Romania, and would return the day before the wedding. Harry and Ginny had gone to Grimmauld Place to get all their things settled and spend some time with Sirius Black before the wedding. Ginny's sickness was beginning to subside, and her clothes were beginning to fit a bit tightly around her waistline. Fred and George were showing up for dinner, but sleeping in their flat in Diagon Alley. No one said a word about The Unbreakable Vow of Love, although Hermione suspected Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew about it, as they had to take it when they got married. When dinner was over, and everyone else had gone to bed, Ron headed up the stairs. Hermione told him she would be in his room in a little while.

She went back into Ginny's old room to get undressed. She pulled her hair free of its binding and let it fall past her shoulders. She shook it and brushed the tangles out. Ron liked her hair down when they were together at night. He told her all the time how beautiful she was. She thought that she was rather plain and that her hair was rather bushy, but apparently he liked plain and bushy. She laid her brush down on the dresser, and pulled her shirt over her head, and removed her jeans she had been wearing. She stood in front of Ginny's full-length mirror to do a self-inspection. She had thought that she was too skinny, but it seemed to her in the past couple of weeks that she had put on a few pounds. She turned from the mirror to get Ron's shirt to put on. Suddenly, from behind, she felt an arm snake around her naked waist and a hand clap over her mouth. She struggled hard against it, but the arm felt as if it were made of indestructible steel. Whoever her attacker was pushed her down on the floor and threw himself on top of her to pin her down. She was struggling so, she didn't get a good look at him. She only knew it was a man. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Stupefy_."

Meanwhile, Ron was in his room wondering where Hermione was. It wasn't like her to take this long to come to his room. Perhaps she had been tired and fallen asleep downstairs. Ron eventually drifted off to sleep, thinking that she would wake him when she arrived.

"_Enervate_." When Hermione came to, she was in a dark room. She was lying on an itchy mattress. It wasn't made any better by the fact that she was still wearing nothing but her under things. She sat up to look around, and could just make out a large figure, probably that of a man, sitting in a chair in the corner.

"It is good to see you again, Hermione." The voice that reached her ears sounded strangely familiar, but she was still a bit disoriented.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Ron?"

"Oh, I can see already I am going to have to shut you up, aren't I? You ask far too many questions. _Langlock_." A white light shot out of the end of his wand, and suddenly, Hermione found herself unable to talk. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She couldn't make a sound. All she could do was sit there and listen. _Wait, _she thought to herself, _I can run. I can leave. _She didn't have her wand, though, to cast any sort of spell at him. All the non-verbal spells she knew required the use of her wand. She decided to make a run for it. She jumped up and ran for the door. But her captor was the quicker one. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" he cried causing her to fall flat to the floor, her legs locked together. He laughed as he rose, picked her up, and threw her down onto the mattress. "I have some business to take care of, and although I'm sure those spells would be sufficient to keep you in this room, I can't go taking any chances. _Petrificus Totalus_." He left the room, leaving Hermione with just her thoughts. She was in a full body bind, the very same she had used on Neville Longbottom her first year at Hogwarts. She now knew how he felt, poor boy. How long had it been since she had been taken from The Burrow? Would Ron realize that she was gone? Surely he would. These thoughts coursed through her head, and she felt tears leak out of the corners of her eyes. Would she ever see Ron again? How would he find her? She didn't even know where she was. The light leaking in the mostly-covered window told her that it couldn't still be nighttime. The man who had captured her had left her stupefied for who knew how long. It could have been only hours, but then again; it could have been for days. Her hopelessness made her think that there was no way out of there. Her eyes were adjusting to the dimly lit room. It wasn't bad or anything. There was a bed on the other side of the room. She assumed that was where he was sleeping. She was lying on a mattress against the opposite wall, and his chair was in the corner. There was a desk under the window, and she assumed that was where the chair went. This was all her limited vision would allow, as she was lying on her side and could not turn over because of the spell.

A little while later, but what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, he finally returned. As soon as he walked in the door, he removed the spells that had kept her immobile for so long. She was still unable to speak. "Now, to get down to business as to why I brought you here—you must know." He moved a little closer, and had she been able to, she would have gasped at who was standing before her. "Yes, it is I, Viktor Krum. I have reclaimed my love. It is a good thing I did so before you took that ridiculous vow to that Ronald." She realized now why she had not realized who it was. He had said her name correctly. Had he called her "Hermioninny," she would have known right away that it was Krum. He was grinning at her, but suddenly something occurred to her. He had said something about the vow. He had gotten her before she took the vow. What all had McGonagall said that vow could do if taken? She wracked her brain trying to remember all the rules and regulations. All she could think of was Ron lying in St. Mungo's with his heart broken. Krum broke her train of thought when he continued speaking.

"Now, you will take that vow to me, and you will belong to me forever!" he crowed. He removed the _Langlock_ spell. "Now say the words. Say it!" he commanded.

"Never!" Hermione screeched at him.

"_Crucio!_" he cried. Hermione felt the most agonizing pain she had ever felt. She screamed and writhed with the pain. It felt like her insides were imploding, and she wished for death. He lowered his wand and the pain subsided. "Now, say the words."

"I won't…do it," she gasped. Suddenly a knock on the door broke through the roaring in Hermione's ears.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he muttered, rendering her incapable of movement. He threw the blanket over her quickly so that she was hidden from view.

He opened the door, and Hermione heard the words "room service" from a lady outside the door. This meant that they were at an inn of some sort. "Not now. Please come back later," Krum responded politely. The door shut, and he pulled the blanket off her and removed the spell. "Now, as I was saying," he continued as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary, "say it!"

Unexpectedly, it was as if a spark went off in her head. She smiled up at Krum. She had decided to take the vow.

Ron had awoken to no Hermione. That was rather unusual, but he couldn't very well voice his concern to his parents. He was talking to Harry about it. "Yeah, Harry, I'm sure that would sound wonderful. I could just say, oh by the way, Mum, I think something's wrong with Hermione. When she asks why, I'll just up and tell her, well she didn't come to my room last night and make love to me. We've been at it for about a month now. Didn't you know?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word of this.

"You're right, Ron. Why don't you just go upstairs and knock on her door?" Harry asked. Ginny was at Grimmauld Place. Harry had come when Ron had put his head in the fireplace and told him to get there immediately.

"I've done that about a million times. She won't answer."

"So go in the room and see if she's there."

"Oh, all right." Ron traipsed up the stairs and opened the door to Ginny's old room. "_Lumos_," Ron muttered, as it was dark in the room, and the curtains were pulled over the window. The bed had not been slept in. Hermione's shirt and pants from the day before lay on the floor in front of the dresser. There was something over by the closet, glinting from the floor in the light from his wand. He walked over to examine it. It was an emblem of some kind that appeared to have possibly been pinned to a piece of clothing and fallen off. He didn't think it was Hermione's. He turned it over to look at the front. What he saw emblazoned on the front made his heart drop to his feet: VK

Ron only knew one person with those initials: Viktor Krum. "Harry!" Ron called, terrified of what had become of his Hermione. Harry was by his side in less than an instant, and Ron showed him what he had found. Harry and Ron turned to go downstairs to discuss this when the room filled with white light. Ron squinted against its brightness. Hermione's face was smiling at him through the light. "What do you suppose it means?" he yelled to Harry. Harry just shook his head. A piece of paper floated into Ron's hand. It read:

The Leaky Cauldron

Room 13

The light disappeared, and Ron handed the piece of paper to Harry. "Want to come with me?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think you've got to do it alone, mate."

"How could I be so stupid?" she said more to herself than to him. McGonagall had said that once made, The Unbreakable Vow of Love would protect against his spells and tell Ron where she was. Krum was smiling, thinking that she was about to make the vow to him. She pictured Ron Weasley just as clearly as she could in her head. Her image of him was sweet. He was putting the engagement ring on her finger. She spoke the words, "I make The Unbreakable Vow of Love to…" she paused, and Krum looked eager. "I make The Unbreakable Vow of Love to Ronald Weasley!" she cried. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright white light. It was so bright that Hermione had to shut her eyes against it. Ron's face appeared in the light. The light changed to a red shower of sparks, and just as it did, the door to the room burst open.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron cried from the doorway pointing his wand at Viktor. Viktor's wand flew to where Hermione was sitting on the mattress. She grabbed it up and pointed it at Viktor as he lunged at her.

"_Impedimenta!_" she cried. He stopped dead in his tracks looking dumbfounded. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" she cried again. She threw his wand down on the mattress and rushed at Ron. She nearly knocked him over, because she hugged him with such force. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, Hermione. I have one more thing to do." He walked over to Viktor and stomped his foot on Viktor's face just as hard as he could. He felt bone's breaking under his foot, but he didn't care. He then pointed his wand at each of Viktor's legs and arms and used Lockhart's bone removing spell. "Have fun drinking Skele-Gro!" Ron crowed, and he and Hermione Disapparated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hermione's Best Friend

**Chapter 9: Hermione's Best Friend**

Ron and Hermione had Apparated to the kitchen of The Burrow. "Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "I'm not wearing any clothes!"

"Excellent!" Fred and George said as one. "Where have you two been?"

"You look like you took a tumble in the hay!" Fred commented.

"Come off it, Fred, George! Honestly! Do you think that I, Hermione Granger, would go tumbling without any clothes to put back on afterwards? I had rather hoped that you thought better of me than that! But I had better get to my room quickly before your Mum sees me." Hermione Disapparated from the room, and didn't return for quite some time. Ron spent the time telling Fred and George what happened with Viktor.

"You have to swear never to tell Mum, though." Ron was emphatic about it. "I'll never forgive you if you tell her."

"We won't tell," they said as one. Hermione walked into the kitchen at that very moment. She didn't look so good.

"All right, Hermione?" Fred asked. She nodded. "Good. Well, Ronniekins, we've got to get back to the shop. We'll be back for dinner."

"See you tonight!" George said as he turned and Disapparated. Harry had gone back to Grimmauld Place since the crisis was over and he was preparing his things to go back to Hogwarts in another two weeks or so. The students would return the week after the professors did, all except for Ginny, who would return with Harry.

The week drug on, and finally, it was the day before the wedding. The plans had been set. There were only two matters left. Hermione still had to choose her best friend to be in the wedding, and The Unbreakable Vow of Love had been left undiscussed, as had what had happened with Hermione and Viktor. Hermione had been feeling quite irritable since that day and was ill at least twice a day. "Nerves leading up to a wedding can be something that makes one ill," Mrs. Weasley had assured Hermione one morning, as she sat miserably with her head hanging over the toilet. She was still spending nights in Ron's room, but was often too ill or too tired for any pleasurable activities.

Ron came into Hermione's bedroom that afternoon to ask her if she would like to take one of their walks. She agreed and they walked out into the field. "You know," Ron said gently, "we still have to do that unbreakable vow thing."

"I already did it," Hermione said without thinking.

Ron stopped in his tracks. "WHAT?"

She turned to look at him. "You heard me," she said nonchalantly. "I already did it."

"But Hermione, it was something sacred we were supposed to do together!" He looked indignant, and had practically shouted this at her. Her brow drew together in anger.

"Well it was the only way I could think of to let you know where I was when Krum had me. Would you rather have had me lay there and endure the Cruciatus Curse? He was trying to force me to take The Unbreakable Vow of Love to him! Would you rather I had done that?" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. The memory of that day was painful for her, even though Ron had saved her in the end. "The things he was doing to me made me realize that you were the only one I could ever make that vow to." She sniffed. "Ron, I love you," she whispered.

He felt bad about having yelled at her for taking the vow. He should have been glad she had done so. He knew she was having doubts about it, after all. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. He pictured her happy face when he had given her the engagement ring. "I make The Unbreakable Vow of Love to Hermione Granger." He said it with the most conviction he had ever said anything in his entire life. He thought that that was because it was the only thing he had ever been that sure of. He knew that he loved Hermione, and that he would love her for all eternity. Never would he doubt her motives again. The sun got quite a bit brighter and their faces appeared before them. It was rather strange, looking at your own face when it wasn't in a mirror. It reminded Hermione of the time she and Harry had used the Time Turner to go back in time to rescue Buckbeak and Sirius. A shower of red sparks rained down upon them and they were pushed apart. A chain linked itself between them and attached itself to Hermione's wrist and then to Ron's wrist. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I suppose that represents the bond we now have," Hermione replied. They heard the dinner bell ringing off in the distance of the house. Ron took Hermione's hand and they walked back toward The Burrow. The Weasley family gathered around the dinner table. Chicken soup was in each bowl, and a plate of toast sat in the middle of the table. Mrs. Weasley chattered about the wedding the next day as everyone else ate in companionable silence. It was set to be on the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid had been working on setting everything up and sending out invitations all week. She had sent him an invitation list three weeks ago, because the owlery contained enough owls to deliver all the invitations.

"Oh, by the way, dear," Mrs. Weasley said looking toward Hermione, "have you chosen anyone to be your best friend yet? The wedding is tomorrow, so you'd best be sending an owl to whomever you've chosen."

After dinner, Hermione went back outside to walk, as she was feeling under a tremendous amount of pressure about the next day. Ron followed her. "Oi, Hermione!" he called after her.

"Really, Ron, I need to be by myself for a while." She was leaning her back against the fence, and tears were running down her cheeks. She had her arms crossed over her stomach, as if to protect herself.

"Hermione, you've got to send an owl to someone to be your best friend tomorrow."

"I don't know who to send one to!" Hermione howled, crying even harder now.

"C'mon, Hermione, you can't stand there and pretend that everything's okay with you! I can tell that it's not. You've been acting odd ever since Krum took you away. What did he do other than the Cruciatus Curse? Did he Confund you? Did he make you believe you don't want to marry me? What? What is it?"

"He did NOT do any of those things. This has nothing to do with Krum! This has everything to do with us! If you're going to act like this, then I don't want to marry you!" She turned and ran off toward The Burrow. Ron frustrated to his wits end, Apparated to the door. "Let me pass!" she yelled, trying to push past him.

"Not until you talk to me about what's going on! You've just informed me that you don't want to marry me. That's just a little short notice don't you think?" he bellowed. Everyone was in bed, but Ron didn't give a thought to waking them with the racket they were making.

"I can't! I just can't! Please, Ron, don't ask me to!"

"Is it that you're not ready to get married? Is that what this is all about? Mum may get mad, but we can postpone it. Hermione, I do love you, and I want you to be completely ready for what we are about to do. We've already made the vow. It's not like I'm going to run off and marry someone else. I'll wait for you!"

"Spoken like a true friend," a sarcastic female voice said from behind Ron. She walked toward them, wand pointed at them, as Hermione and Ron stood agape. Cho Chang looked from Ron to Hermione. "Poor Viktor, Ron, I can't believe you did that to him! I found him lying there. He had told me, of course, of his plan to capture Hermione and marry her. He was then going to come and visit you, Ron, and he would have brought her along as his doting wife. Unfortunately, she had a stronger will and a stronger love for you. It's too bad all that love is going to go to waste when I kill you in a moment. Won't it be sad when your parents come downstairs in the morning to find Ron dead and Hermione gone? Then who do you think they're going to suspect: Cho Chang or Hermione Granger, who is, coincidentally, nowhere to be found? Meanwhile, you, Hermione, will be put under the Imperius Curse and will marry Viktor. I was able to get him to St. Mungo's and re-grow his bones and get his face mended. Poor chap cried to me for days. I told him I would help him with his task because it would provide me with my so well-deserved revenge on Harry Potter for not waiting for me to proclaim my love for him."

"Cho, you broke up with him ages ago. Why would he wait around for you?" Hermione asked. "He was heartbroken over the fact that you two just sort of fell apart. I would even go so far as to say he might have thought that he loved you. He was in the most awful mood for days! You can't honestly think that by killing Ron and taking me you'll make him break the vow he made to Ginny. No, indeed, I think he would much rather come after you and Viktor and rescue me before he would do that. Ginny wouldn't much like him playing the hero again, but since you and Viktor don't nearly have the powers of Voldemort, I imagine it would be quite a cinch." This last seemed to do Cho in. Her face purpled.

"GINNY WEASLEY WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS I AM!" Cho screamed this at the top of her lungs. There was a look of madness in her eyes. Hermione was beginning to think that Cho had taken a jump off the deep end. Hermione kept the attention focused on her as Ron slipped his wand out of his pocket.

"Oh, Cho, you can never have Harry, no matter what you think of Ginny _Potter._ Do try to remember that they're married now." Hermione made sure to emphasize Ginny's new last name. Ron almost had his wand all the way out.

"The whole Weasley family is a bunch of Muggle-loving, good for nothing—"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron cried loudly. Cho's wand flew across the room. By now, Hermione had pulled her wand out and had it at the ready.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione screamed, pointing her wand at Cho. Cho fell to the ground, unconscious. "What are we going to do with her?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. I suspect we'd better get Mum and Dad down here. I think Cho here belongs in St. Mungo's. She's gone mental, she has!" Ron exclaimed. But there was no need to go and get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as they had just come down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Just what is she doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Oh, and who is she?" she added as an afterthought.

"Her name is Cho Chang," Hermione began. "She and Harry used to date back in our fifth year after Cedric Diggory died in the Triwizard Tournament. We saw her last month in the Leaky Cauldron. I told her about Harry and Ginny getting married, and she went ballistic on us. She told me she was going to get Harry back for marrying Ginny, and she ran out the door. I didn't think she was serious. She was always very emotional, but she wasn't bad. Do you think she's under a curse?" Concern filled her eyes. She had not been close to Cho, because they were in different houses. Cho had been a Ravenclaw. She had been the Seeker for their Quidditch team. She hadn't been as good as Harry, but she was okay.

"Well, she can't stay here all night," Arthur said. "Come on, everyone, we'll go to St. Mungo's. There will be an inquiry by the Ministry into this."

Once at St. Mungo's, Cho was Enervated and taken to a room. The doctor came out shortly and informed them that Hermione was once again correct in her assumption. Cho Chang had indeed been acting under the Imperius Curse. When Hermione and Ron relayed the whole story to the doctor, he told them that he thought Viktor Krum was the source of the Unforgivable Curse. Arthur took off to inform the Minister of Magic, as the Unforgivable Curses would earn someone a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Notices would be posted first thing in the morning about the warrant that would be put out for Viktor Krum's arrest. Cho would still have to stand trial, but in opposition to Viktor. She would testify to tell what happened. It was after four in the morning when Hermione and the Weasleys finally got back to The Burrow. Everyone had gone to their prospective bedrooms, and Hermione had waited a few minutes before Apparating to Ron's room.

"You still haven't chosen your best friend," he pointed out. She picked his wand up from his desk and muttered "_Lumos_." She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled something hastily onto it. She let Pig out of his cage, and he hooted happily. She tied it to his leg and let him out of the window. "Who did you choose?" he asked.

"Ginny," she replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You know, I could never really choose a best friend for my wedding. She'll be perfect for the part, but…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, propping up on one elbow to look at her.

"How could I possibly choose a best friend," she inquired, smiling over at Ron, "when I'm getting married to him?" He lifted his hand to her face and pulled her down to him for a kiss. "Let's get some sleep," she said, climbing into the bed next to him. Both were exhausted. Hermione yawned and closed her eyes. "Oh, Ron, do you remember when you asked what was wrong with me? You know, before Cho showed up."

"Yeah," he replied sleepily.

"Well, I think I can tell you now that I know for sure."

"How could you not know for sure what was wrong with you?"

"Well, I had one of the nurses look at me at St. Mungo's. She told me."

"Told you what?" Ron asked eagerly. He was hoping she had just been nervous about the wedding for all the times he had seen her in the lavatory. It had been almost as bad as Ginny had been. That was when it hit him. "You're not—"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. Your mum knows. I told her one morning before you were up when I was in the lavatory. She came in and told me that if she didn't know better, she would have suspected I was pregnant. I told her I thought I was. I whispered it for sure in her ear at St. Mungo's. She just shook her head at me, but she was smiling. I don't think she's too angry with us. Mothers know a lot more than you give them credit for. She's known I've been spending the night with you for quite some time, too. Well, good night." Hermione snuggled up to him.

"Bloody hell! Good night? You tell me you're pregnant, and then you say good night?" Ron asked, incredulous at the fact that he was going to be a daddy.

"Well, I thought we were going to sleep."

"We are," he replied. He hugged her even closer and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Hermione," he told her.

"Love you," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wonderful Weasley Wedding

**Chapter 10: Wonderful Weasley Wedding**

The next morning was rushed and hassled. Hermione didn't even bother to Apparate out of Ron's room the next morning, as his mother already knew the gravity of the situation. Besides, they were getting married today anyway. Ron wasn't allowed to see Hermione once she was ready until the wedding ceremony, so they were getting ready in separate rooms. She had kissed him goodbye when they got up and told him she would see him on the Hogwarts grounds later. He was a little tense and said as much. "Oh, quit worrying," Hermione told him, although she too was nervous. When she walked into Ginny's old room, Mrs. Weasley was already standing there.

"Come on, dear; let's get your dress robes on. Where are the special ones Ron bought you in Diagon Alley?"

"Hang on. I'll get them." Hermione walked over to her trunk and pulled out the parcel they were contained in. It was still tied up from the day she had picked them up from Madame Malkins.

"You'll need that ribbon Hagrid sent you as well. Oh, and I got you something." Mrs. Weasley produced the most beautiful tiara Hermione had ever seen in her life. It was intricate, and in the top center, one jewel dangled, the exact color of the ribbon and her dress. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. She was going to be the most beautiful bride ever. "You go and get in the bath while I straighten out all your dress robes. Here, put this on when you get out." She handed Hermione a regular bathrobe that looked exactly like the one Mrs. Granger wore in the mornings before she got dressed.

When Hermione had bathed and come back into the bedroom, Mrs. Weasley had laid out her dress on the bed with all the wrinkles smoothed out of it. The dress Hermione had chosen to go under the blue silk and velvet robe was as white as snow and made of the finest satin. It looked very regal with an empire waist and a sash that tied round the back. At the foot of the bed sat what looked like a shoebox with a small piece of paper attached to it. Hermione walked over to it and looked at the paper. It was from her mother with best wishes and a promise to see her at Hogwarts later that day. She opened it up and a pair of sparkling blue slippers shone up at her. Mrs. Weasley came back into the room.

"Oh, you're finished bathing," she commented distractedly. "Let's get you dressed then." Hermione finished putting on her under things and pulled the white satin dress over her head. She felt the smooth material glide over her skin. The straps that went on her shoulders were thin, but that wouldn't matter as she was going to put the blue robe over it anyway. She slid her feet into the shoes. The next matter was her hair. Hermione allowed Mrs. Weasley to fix it after she had sufficiently dried it and put a smoothing charm on it. Mrs. Weasley finally got it into a haphazard bun. "That won't do!" she exclaimed in frustration, examining her work.

"Why don't I do it like I did the night when Ron proposed? Then you can put the ribbon in and place the tiara just right," Hermione suggested.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I just wanted to be of some help."

"Trust me, you were. I'd still be struggling to get the wrinkles out of my dress!" She pinned her hair up into the bun, leaving the remaining tendrils. When Mrs. Weasley was finally satisfied with the way the ribbon and tiara looked, she stepped back.

"You look stunning," she breathed.

"I still need makeup, and then I'll put on my blue robe." Hermione felt only half done because of these things. When she had carefully applied her makeup and donned the blue robe, Mrs. Weasley was hopping from one foot to the other in her excitement.

Meanwhile, Ron was upstairs with his dad trying to pull on his suit and blue dress robe that matched Hermione. His father was sitting on the bed nodding his approval. Unfortunately for Ron, Fred and George had come to get a pre-wedding look, too.

"Ronniekins is getting married," they were chanting.

"Enough!" Arthur finally yelled from the bed. "If you boys want to make fun, go back to your joke shop and do so." He was ill from the lack of sleep the night before, what with going to St. Mungo's, and everyone was to be at Hogwarts by ten. The wedding started at exactly eleven. It was fifteen to ten now, and Arthur was hurrying Ron along. He finished, finally, at ten to ten, and they Disapparated from his room to Hogsmeade and would go to Hogwarts from there.

Downstairs in Ginny's room, Molly was hurrying Hermione. "Come along, dear. We mustn't be late! Hagrid does not like to be kept waiting and he needs mine and Arthur's attentions on a few things." They, too Disapparated to Hogsmeade.

Outside Hagrid's hut, there were chairs set up the same way as they had done for Dumbledore's funeral. There was a nice table set up at the front on which one lone candle stood. Ron and Hermione were off receiving instructions as to how the ceremony would go. Unlike Muggles, they had no rehearsal to prepare them. McGonagall was instructing Hermione and, of all people, Mad-Eye Moody was instructing Ron. Hermione had to stifle a giggle every time she thought of how nervous that strange eye of Moody's made the students at Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine how Ron was feeling now.

Pretty soon, it was almost time. The chairs had filled up, and Ron and Hermione finally got to see each other. They stood at the back side by side, ready to walk up the center aisle together. Ron held out his palm face up and Hermione placed her hand face down over it. They had to walk in that fashion up the aisle. Hermione only hoped that she wouldn't mess it up. McGonagall stood behind the table, as she would be saying their vows aloud to them and they would repeat them to one another. They couldn't walk up the aisle until McGonagall magically started the music. When they reached the table, they each had to pull out their wands and light the candle together. When they had replaced their wands in their robes, they would turn to face one another and take each other's hands. They reviewed the process with each other as they stood at the back. Everyone was still chattering, as the music had not started yet. Her parents waved at her from across the way.

"Ron," Hermione said after they had finished reviewing what they would do, "who is that?" She tilted her head in the direction of the back row to the left of her. There was a hooded and cloaked figure sitting there, and there was no way to see his or her face.

"I dunno. Why?"

"It's making me nervous, what with that cloak covering up his face." She shivered. "It gives me the creeps."

Harry, who was Ron's best friend, already stood by the table on his side, and Ginny, respectively stood on her side. The chatter had begun to subside, and Hermione saw that in two more minutes, the clock would chime eleven, and McGonagall would begin the music. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hooded figure stand up. He threw back his hood, and she screamed, as did many of the people surrounding him. Everyone scrambled to get away from him. It was none other than—

"Severus Snape!" Harry accused. McGonagall had drawn her wand and stepped around the table. Ron had pushed Hermione behind him so as to protect her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, that's very good of you to remember me," Snape said in that low sinister voice of his.

"How good of you to join us, Professor Snape, however, I'm afraid your position in Potions has already been filled by Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure he is the student that you would have chosen," McGonagall said with all manner of calmness in her voice.

"Minerva, you should know I care nothing about my Potions teaching position, or my Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position either. I am here to finish my master's work." He pointed his wand toward Harry. "Voldemort wanted to kill you, Harry. I promised him that should he not succeed, I would undertake his task. He allowed me to do so, because only I could appreciate the revulsion he felt for Harry Potter!" He spat the name out as if it were venomous. "_Avada Kevadra!_" he cried, his wand still pointed at Harry as a ghoulish green light shot out the end of it.

Everyone in its path ducked, except Harry, who whipped out his wand at the last second. "_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled, intending only to disarm Snape so that someone could catch him. Instead, his spell met with Snape's, and rebounded the killing curse onto Snape. Everyone heard Snape's body drop to the ground with a hard thud, and began scrambling over to see. Hagrid came lumbering through the crowd.

"Back off, now, nothin' t'see!" he was saying as he almost physically moved people out of the way. When he reached Snape, he clicked his tongue in disgust. "Well, now, this won't do. Snape's body can't hang round like this for the weddin', can it?" He hefted the body up onto his shoulder and carried it to his hut. When he came back, he announced, "Now don't any of you worry 'bout Snape. I'll take care of him later." He left it at that and sat down.

Everyone slowly and reluctantly returned to their seats, and Ron and Hermione once again took their positions. Harry helped Ginny to her feet from where she had fallen to the ground in fright. They took their respective positions, and McGonagall started the music. Ron and Hermione slowly began walking down the aisle. Hermione's heart was pounding and Ron's hand was sweaty underneath her own. They looked very majestic, almost like royalty, walking down the aisle with their heads held high, especially since Hermione had the lovely tiara adorning her hair. When they reached the front, they both withdrew their wands from within their robes.

"_Incendio,_" they muttered together as they both pointed their wands at the candle. McGonagall had told Hermione not to say it too loudly, because a larger fire than what they wanted would start. Apparently, Ron had been told the same. McGonagall had relayed quite a story to Hermione about James and Lily Potter's wedding.

James Potter was always a showoff, especially when it came to Lily. McGonagall had told Lily not to say the spell too loudly, and the person who was instructing James (McGonagall had refused to give a name) had either forgotten to tell him or not stressed it enough. When James and Lily walked up the aisle, in the very spot where Ron and Hermione stood now, and withdrawn their wands to light the candle, James had practically yelled the spell. A giant fireball had flown out the end of his wand, and McGonagall had had to duck under the table to avoid getting burned. She had confided to Hermione that the edge of her hair did get a bit singed. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had found it comical and entertaining, but Lily had been outraged.

Hermione snapped back to the present. "All right, Ron, repeat after me," McGonagall was saying. Hermione turned to face Ron, and he took both of her hands in his.

After she had spoken the vow, Ron repeated, "I, Ronald Weasley, having made The Unbreakable Vow of Love, do so take Hermione Granger to be my wife for all eternity. May I lose my life should I break this vow. I do so vow."

"Do you accept this vow, Hermione Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I do," Hermione said solemnly.

"Very well, repeat your vow after me." McGonagall again repeated the same words, only swapping the names. It didn't matter, because Hermione had memorized it when McGonagall had been instructing her on what would take place.

"I, Hermione Granger, having made The Unbreakable Vow of Love, do so take Ronald Weasley to be my husband for all eternity. May I lose my life should I break this vow. I do so vow."

"Do you accept this vow, Ronald Weasley?"

"I do," Ron replied.

"You may kiss your bride," McGonagall announced. Ron pulled Hermione into a loving kiss as the crowd stood and cheered. After the kiss sealed the marriage, Ron turned to hug Harry, and Hermione was already hugging Ginny.

"You did wonderfully!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't think any wedding could have been as beautiful. We used green for our colors, but the blue really becomes both of you. Oh, I am so excited! Look at you; you're positively glowing." Ginny was gushing by now.

Hagrid cleared away the chairs, and the wedding crowd danced and partied until the stars came out. As everyone was departing, McGonagall brought over a piece of paper to Ron and Hermione. It looked to be a legal document of some kind. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_," and laid it on the table that had been moved over to the side. "To make it all legal in the Muggle world," she began, "you must sign this document. I wouldn't even bother, but Hermione, you have so many dealings with Muggles that I only thought it proper. Ron, you'll sign here." She had reverted to using their first names. She only did this when something good was happening or she felt certain softness for them. She took the quill from Ron and handed it to Hermione. "Hermione, mind that you sign your new last name, or you will remain Hermione Granger." Hermione signed it:

Hermione Weasley

She thought it looked grand.

That night, back at The Burrow, Ron had enlarged his bed to make it roomier for the both of them. Hermione was lying on her back with her head pillowed on her arms. "Ron, do you really think we'll have anymore adventures?"

"Of course we will. We'll have plenty on our hands once we get back to Hogwarts. We'll probably spend all our time getting onto students for wandering the halls at night." Hermione giggled at this.

"Be serious, Ron. I don't want to not have fun and just sit around like and old married couple. I still want to have fun!"

"Hermione, I think we're about to embark on our biggest adventure yet," Ron told her, referring to parenthood. Hermione smiled into the dark, and leaned over to kiss her new husband. He was right. Life was just a big adventure waiting to happen. They drifted to sleep together, husband and wife.


End file.
